


Witch's Quest

by Caramel_Illusions



Series: Witch's Quest [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Action, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Coming of Age, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Familiar karma, Familiars, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Modern Era, Multi, Revenge, Witch Akari, Witch Okuda, Witches, familiar nagisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Illusions/pseuds/Caramel_Illusions
Summary: No one said being a witch was easy. Manami and Akari are two young witches ready to get their familiars and enter the world of witches, however, there seems to be trouble brewing and the girls are thrown into the real witching world sooner than they would have liked.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Okuda Manami, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede & Okuda Manami, Kayano Kaede/Okuda Manami, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Keade & Nakamura Rio, Korosensei/Yukimura Aguri, Nakamura Rio & Okuda Manami
Series: Witch's Quest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618642
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Exposition

The four medieval walls of the young witch's room were lined with various dark oak racks, each rack containing various glimmering jars and colorful potions all of which were neatly lined up in alphabetical order. The room's dark stone walls were softly illuminated by the flickering light of the burning candle that sat at the edge of the wooden desk, alongside it was three jars of ink that were lined up along the back. Near the front of the desk were various sheets of scattered paper. The papers were mostly half-finished alchemic equations, spell incantations or hastily written notes. Two towers of thick books were stacked beside the desk, sitting atop the dark chocolate wooden floors like pillars. Most of the books were about alchemy and the ancient summoning ritual known as The Bonding Ritual. The shuffling sound of feet resonated within the walls as the young witch scurried through her room in search of another candle since the one she was using was nearing its wick's end.

"Ah! Found you." She proclaimed happily as she found a spare candle hidden in the very depths of her drawer.

"Now that I'm thinking about it…I'm going to have to get more candles…I also noticed my stock of chloroform is depleting I'm going to have to make more..." She said out loud making herself a mental list of supplies she needed and what potions she was running low on.

The golden speaking tubes found in every witch girl's room spontaneously blared out with a female's voice.

"ALL RIGHT BRATS TIME FOR BED! LIGHTS OUT!" Professor Bitch said or more precisely yelled.

Manami jumped back in surprise and managed to drop the candlestick.

"Y-Yes ma'am..." She responded even though she didn't have to.

Manami picked up the candlestick and proceeded to continue her research. Professor Bitch was never too strict on the rules…at least the rules she didn't care about and Professor Bitch did not care about curfew so Manami was free to burn the night away.

She sorted through the various pieces of paper trying to find the one she was working on….

_The Bonding Ritual is only a few months away I have to make sure I'm ready._

The Bonding Ritual was the last step every young Witch has to take in order to be considered a real professional witch. After the ritual is performed the witch is bonded with a familiar. The familiar varies depending on the witch, sometimes they were the classic spirits other times they were more unorthodox like goblins or other mythical creatures; like sphinx or pixies. The familiar would then become the Witch's loyal assistant and partner…

A witch with no familiar is no witch at all because those who do not have a contract with a familiar are immensely weaker than the ones that do. This is so because witches and their familiars share a pool of magic composed of the magical energy of both participants; the basic jest is the more familiars the more power, the stronger the familiar the more power. With a familiar by her side, a witch is fully recognized as a professional and will be able to participate in quests and will be given jobs. Some witches even join guilds and become part of a team; others are freelancers and usually take on solo jobs and others create mystics' shop where they can sell various potions and magical gear.

Manami had taken the liberty of learning all she could about the Bonding Ritual. All her life she was either ridiculed for her inability to cast spells or hated for her magical origins, non-magic users aren't too fond of magic folk thanks to the bad image magic users gained due to mystic gangs and rogue witches. As for spell casting…well it wasn't her forte…she wasn't much of a caster…she was more of a wielder; which is a person that can use various magical objects by becoming a vessel of energy, they can also create magical objects like potions, wands, enchanted runes, etc.

Casting required making up spells using eloquent language, concentrating on drawing the right amount of energy and a level-headed persona because in the real world you're probably going to be casting spells in the heat of battle. Most spellcasters excel in English and Literature and while there are spells one can memorize they aren't as strong as spontaneous spells…Manami vaguely remembers a book calling this phenomenon the _Deus Ex Machina Effect…_ Supposedly the reason why heat of the moment spells are stronger is due to the fact that they draw strength from not only magical energy but from the intense emotional energy of the caster as well, which acts as a buffer. The book goes on to state that because written down spells are taught to a wide range of people the original spell's meaning is lost and one can no longer draw from the energy of the spell created, at least not as well. It also goes on to say that situational spells are more efficient as the caster can determine the amount of energy needed, unlike written down spells were the energy intake is always constant. In short written spells are watered down for larger audience consumption and lose their strength and are therefore labeled as artificial spells and original spells are more in tune with the situation at hand and act according to what the caster needs.

"Ah! There it is!" Manami exclaimed relieved she had found the paper she was looking for. The paper was filled with scribbles and various half-baked incantations.

"Now…let's see what would be a good summoning spell…?" Manami wondered out loud as she sat down on her desk chair tapping her pencil against her chin in thought.

The Bonding Ritual required an original spell that would then be performed in a magical summoning circle. The words were very important! After all, the familiar you get will be entirely based on how strong your summoning spell is and how you present yourself…

 _So I have to basically woo my familiar to bonding with me…_ Manami thought cynically…

She was never too good with words…or courting someone for that matter…The last time she attempted to woo someone it ended horribly…Though now Manami was at least glad she could look back at that moment and laugh at it…Her lips twitched upwards as she thought about it.

It was during the weekend. Students from the witching academy were allowed to go out to the town below during the weekdays and weekends as long as they didn't get into mischief. Akari had wanted to go downtown to check out a new cafe shop that had recently opened up during the week. Manami decided to join her best friend for a little tour downtown, after all even though she loved spending her free time making potions and elixirs she grew tired of being locked up in her room slowly suffocating on the musty castle air that intermingled with the fumes of chemicals, sometimes she needed a break and a walk downtown to get some pastries sounded delightful.

Besides, it was nice having air conditioning and light bulbs once in a while. The academy's magical aura often disturbed electronic devices so there weren't any on campus and even though some magical academies were now integrating technology into their school other schools, like Manami's, were old fashioned. They believed that it's better to learn how to do things without the aid of technology in order to create a self-sufficient witch who had cultivated talent and not a mediocre witch that relied on tools and tech.

Both witches made their way down the stone brick walkway happily chatting about classes and teachers. They knew they were close to the cafe shop when they smelled the delicate scent of wafting sugar and coffee. The shop was small but it was very homey. Manami liked it. It wasn't too crowded and it was quiet. They walked in and the silver bell welcomed their presence. The worker greeted them kindly…He was around their age and Manami instantly felt self-conscious, she was never good at interacting with the opposite sex or interacting in general. He had spiky brown hair, two strands of which stuck out on top of his head like antennas and he had kind pale golden eyes that radiated warmth…

"Good afternoon, ladies." He said with a hospitable smile.

It was such a lovely smile. Manami hid behind her green-haired friend afraid that if she gazed into his golden apple eyes she wouldn't be able to look away.

"Good afternoon…uh..." Akari squinted her eyes at the name tag.

"Isogai. This place is fairly new and we haven't come here before what would you recommend?" Akari asked.

Isogai placed a finger on his chin in thought.

"Hmm…Well, what are your personal tastes? Do you have a big sugar tooth?" He asked.

In the end, they decided to get two puddings and an iced cappuccino for Akari, a toffee caramel coffee and a simple piece of chocolate cake (they didn't make honeycomb toffee) for Manami.

"Here you go."

"O-Oh uhh t-thank you…." Manami muttered shyly.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call me over." He said with a smile before walking off. As soon as he was out of earshot Akari leaned over the table with a teasing smile.

"W-what is it…?" Manami asked not at all liking the way Akari was looking at her with mischievous eyes and a playful grin.

"You think he's cute."

"I-I w-well I…" Manami stuttered and Akari giggled.

"Come on Manami listen next time he comes around turn up your charm. You are very cute even Professor Bitch thinks you look very cute."

"I-I don't know…"

"Come on at least try." Akari coaxed…

Manami sighed…She couldn't argue with Akari … _I think she's spending too much time with Rio…_ Manami thought glumly as she waited for Isogai to come back and check on them.

"Is everything okay here? Do you need anything?" Isogai asked.

Manami stiffened…it was now or never…She opened her mouth to say something but immediately shut it…She looked at Akari for reassurance. Akari merely nodded reassuringly and mouthed a 'you can do it'…Isogai glanced between the two confused.

"Is everything ok-.."

"You're attractive!" Manami yelled… _Ah!_ _I messed up…_

Manami swore internally as she saw Isogai's taken aback expression. "I uhh haha no I-I mean no sorry! You're not attractive! I mean you are! W-what I meant t-to mean is you're very a-a-attractive you and your face and the rest of y-you! But I-I uhh haha don't just mean superficially! I uhh you are v-very nice, nice personality! W-which is great b-because b-but I am sorry! The sorry c-cause you hear this I mean you m-must hear this all the t-time and I-I w-wasted that time! Haha but I'm not sorry b-because its y-your fault for being attractive…A-and I Akari …help me…!" Manami was a bright red and she was stuttering so hard she wasn't forming sentence anymore she instinctively tried to hide behind Akari as she tried to curl herself up in a little ball.

"We're fine, thank you."

"O-Okay…" He said and walked away slowly…

"Hmm…I'm not sure if he's confused, rejected you or didn't register a thing you said." Akari wondered out loud as she took a sip of her cappuccino.

"….I really hope it's the last one…" Manami said glumly.

"Hey, but, but! Progress! You talked to a cute guy….sort of…" Manami let out a groan of embarrassment.

"More like made a fool of myself in front of a cute guy…." She mumbled.

"So you admit he's cute."

"A- Akari!" Akari just giggled.

Manami giggled at the memory before letting out a yawn…It was getting late and it was a school day tomorrow, she decided to continue working on the spell tomorrow. After all, she still had five months to perfect it…Maybe she could ask Rio for some pointers…Manami stretched out her tired limbs, undid her braids, walked over to her bed with a candle in hand and placed the candle down on her nightstand. She took off her glasses and blew the flame out before falling to sleep the last thoughts she had were.

_I wonder what my familiar will be…I wonder how they will act…I hope my familiar will be as nice as Isogai was…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posting this from fanfiction.net. I'll probably make this into a series since it's pretty long.


	2. Asking for Help

Light poured in from the glass window and coated the room in a layer of bright white light. Opening her eyes Manami let out a yawn, she was still a little tired; which was to be expected as she had gone very late into the night trying to learn more about the Bonding Ritual.

She put on her glasses, got out of bed and went to change into her uniform. First things first she grabbed her brush and started detangling her slightly wavy dark violet-colored hair before braiding it into its signature braids. After putting on her school uniform, which was just a black skirt, a grey undershirt, a darker grey blazer with a red tie, and the signature back witch hat and cape she grabbed her purple pouch and slung the thin shoulder strap over her shoulder. Although the silk pouch appeared small it was actually enchanted and could hold various items, most of which were school books and magic supplies.

Walking down the hallway of the dormitory Manami heard Akari's voice calling her name. She stopped walking and let Akari catch up to her before talking.

"Good morning Akari." Manami said happily.

"Morning, Manami!" Akari greeted back with a smile.

Both witches made their way to the intimating castle that sat idly on a hill. They filled the silent air by chitchatting about various things, but the one thing on both of their minds was the Bonding Ritual…That's to be expected the Bonding Ritual is a big event in any witch's life only second to their wedding.

"So what do you think you're familiar is going to be?" Akari asked.

"Hmm…I don't know…maybe just a simple spirit. What about you?" Okuda replied.

"Well, I'm hoping for a demon." Akari responded. Manami's purple eyes widened at the word demon.

While it wasn't unheard of to get a demon as a familiar it definitely wasn't just an everyday occurrence. Demons have a great amount of magical energy and witches' with demon familiars are some of the most powerful witches there were…But, there was always a risk a witch had to take with a demon. If they weren't careful the demon could consume their body, mind, and soul….but that only happens if the witch is too weak-willed, corrupted in some way, or overuses the demon's abilities.

"A-a demon…?"

"Yeah…You see my older sister got a demon as a familiar and I want to be like my sister!"

"Oh, I see…hmm…Demons are too scary for me…I feel much more comfortable with a spirit or even a bakeneko." Manami commented with a sheepish smile.

"Hmmm…I can see you with a bakeneko maybe a cute Scottish fold one."

"S-so have you finished your bonding spell incantation?" Okuda asked.

They were now entering their first class of the day, which they both happened to be in Alchemy class, Manami's favorite.

"No, but I'm almost done…I feel like I got a good incantation going, but I don't think its demon-summoning good yet." Akari confessed as she opened her small pudding shape purse and started placing her ink and quill on the elongated wooden table.

"Oh okay, I was thinking about asking Rio for some pointers." Manami said as she set her stuff down on the table next to Akari's stuff.

"Yeah, good idea! Rio's an amazing caster. I have her next block want me to ask for the both of us?"

"Really? Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Alright class! Take your seats and open your books to chapter ten…" The teacher said and with that the class started.

* * *

Manami excelled at creating poisons and potions. She could write the entire procedure for an elixir with one brush stroke! She may not be a great caster but she was a great wielder. After class Manami packed her stuff and waved goodbye to her friend. Akari had physical education with Rio while Manami had Magic Caster Re-Ed.

* * *

After Magic Casting Re-Ed, Manami went to Lumen magic class where she learned sense magic and wield magic. Sense magic is used to gain information on the enemies' power level and their true intentions; it allows the witch to be more aware of her surroundings making surprise attacks useless. Wield magic allows a witch to draw upon the energy of nearby things and cast small but powerful spells that can reach far distances. After that, she headed towards the Defensive magic class. Defensive magic is just learning counters for basic common magic tricks like mind control, performing healing spells, counters to curses, etc. Once the bell rang it signaled the time for a small break.

Manami went to the school cafeteria where she knew Akari was most likely to be during break. She searched for the bright green hair that was sure to be her friend….but her search was cut short. Manami could feel their heated gazes on her back. She willed herself not to look back…But that just made their gazes burn all the hotter. She tried to pretend they weren't there but that gave them the opportunity to surround her. She gulped….It was the flower girls... (So named because the three people making the group were all named after flowers)

"Hey your poison glasses, right?" Daisy asked her tone cold and flat.

Manami simply nodded…She felt intimated. These girls were good casters and Manami feared what they would do to her if she upset them.

"You don't look like much. How did _you,_ of all people, receive the highest marks in alchemy class?" Iris scoffed with a slight sneer…

Manami didn't respond. She couldn't seem to find her voice. It was trapped within her vocal cords trying to wiggle its way through the constricting tubes.

"The top spot was for me! Not for some weak wielder who can't even create a simple levitation spell!" Aster, the leader, cried out clearly angry with the petite witch for stealing her first place spot.

"I-I'm sorry…" She quietly apologized; her shoulders tensing when she was called a weak wielder.

Wielders weren't exactly well renowned, most people saw them as frauds that can't use any _real_ magic on their own and have to constantly relay on an outside source of magical energy. Often she got bullied for being a wielder and not a caster…. Weak, useless, phony, fraud, unworthy….all those words were constantly repeated to her, she almost considered them the truth.

Her body felt weak as her mind took her back in time to when she was almost stoned for being a witch and almost got pushed off a cliff when the witches' constant bullying went too far…. She didn't like being vulnerable. She didn't like being a burden to others. She wanted to be independent! But it wasn't her fault! It's not her fault she sucks at casting!

"Sorry's not gonna cut it! Listen you're a weak witch, I don't even think you'll have enough power to even summon a familiar. I think it would be best for everyone if you just dropped out. Get out while you're ahead ya know." Iris said with venomous kindness.

 _She's probably right._ Manami thought…In order to summon a familiar a witch had to draw from her own source of power to open a large enough magic portal and sustain said portal until a contract was made….B-but…even if she couldn't do it…She at least had to try!

"No!"

"I'm sorry….what did you say?!" Daisy cried out taken aback by the fierce replay.

"I-I may not be the strongest caster but that doesn't make me any less of a witch…A-and if I got the highest score in alchemy class it's because I worked for it! I may not be the strongest witch and I-I may not get a strong familiar, but at least I don't have to be so insecure about my abilities that I have to scare off potential competition!" Manami said fiercely as her grip on her purse strap tighten and she closed her eyes, refusing to make eye contact for fear that this feeling, this spontaneous course of power and strength that flowed through her like lighting would disappear if she dared look into their eyes. It was one of those rare moments where she felt confident and powerful.

The flower girls were taken aback by the introverted girl's burst of confidence but their surprise soon turned to anger.

"How dare you speak to us like that?!"

"We need to put no good wielders like you in their place!"

"No one talks to us like that without getting hexed!"

Manami flinched back and tried to reach for her wand, but luckily she didn't have to. Before, the girls could even raise their wands they were forcibly pushed back by a strong invisible force….Manami knew who it was…she recognized the aura.

"R-Rio!" She cried relieved to see her best friend.

"Yo!" Rio cried out with a wide smile mindlessly twirling her wand in between her fingers.

"H-How dare you do that?!" Aster cried though she seemed less intimidating now, almost scared. She must have sensed Rio's power.

"Ehh you have some nerve asking me that. What was I supposed to do, stand by and watch you hurt my friend? I don't think so. Now run along, little girls before you see what a real witch is like!" She said with an easy-going smile but her aura had grown deadly boarding on blood lust.

They didn't need to be told twice they scurried away with their tails in between their legs.

"T-thank you Rio!" Manami said grateful her friend had come at the nick of time… _Though I probably shouldn't relay too much on her I need to be able to do things on my own…_

" _Eh_ don't sweat it, it was nothing. But I'm proud of you Okuda-chan!" She said with a big grin as she wrapped her arm around Okuda's shoulders. "It looks like you _do_ have some backbone! I'm so proud!"

"Hehe…uh thanks…" Okuda said sheepishly.

"In any case… Akari said you guys wanted some pointers."

"Oh yeah! Y-you know for the Bonding Ritual!" Manami explained.

"Okay let's meet up later at my dorm room and I'll give you some pointers."

"Thank you! That's sound great!" Manami exclaimed happily as Rio took her leave. Break time would be over soon and if they didn't want to be late for their next class they would need to start making their way towards their classroom now considering how big the school was.

"Oh and Okuda keep that courage up! You'll find casting much easier when you have some self-assurance!" Rio said happily.

"Ok!" Manami replied happy Rio was her friend.

* * *

That night, while the sun was still setting Manami, made her way down the long hallways of the dormitory to room 260, Rio's room. She had brought along her silk purple pouch filled with paper, books about summoning and the Bonding Ritual and writing utensils. Manami's nerves were shot and she could barely contain her excitement. Her heart was beating quickly within her chest and she was practically hopping with joy on the soles of her feet… _Finally, I can finally finish my summoning spell!_ She knocked on the wooden door and waited for Rio to open it.

"Hey, Okuda-chan! Ohh nice pajamas~" Rio commented with a teasing smile, her blue eyes glancing up and down Manami's petite frame. Manami blushed…she forgot Rio had a dirty mind.

"Oh uuhh thank you…" She replied sheepishly. Really she was just wearing a large over sized pastel purple shirt that had various alchemy symbols on it along with some black shorts underneath.

"Well come on in! Welcome to my domain! Make yourself comfortable!" Rio exclaimed happily as she gestured to her room.

There were mangas and research books stacked up in messy piles, tipping and leaning over like the tumbling towers of building blocks made by a child. There was a bookshelf but most of its books were sprawled out on the floor or were part of the leaning tower of books on the ground. Rio had a candle chandelier hanging overhead that bathed the room in a welcoming light. The walls were covered with pictures of Rio and her various friends and family members along with a few motivation posters and music groups. Unlike her room, Rio's was filled more with papers and quills versus the flasks and weighing scales in Manami's. Everything else in the room seemed normal, a furry bright red circle rug, some manga posters and what Manami assumed were half-finished fanfictions. But what caught Manami's eye was the large body pillow on Rio's bed… _She didn't even try to hide it…._ Manami thought as she felt a bead of sweat roll down her face. She didn't know who the guy on the pillow was but she felt it was rude to keep staring considering the…uhh…compromising state he was in. Rio noticed.

"Hehe I see you met my husbando!" Rio said with a sheepish smile.

"Uhh…Where's Akari?" Manami asked trying to change the subject all the while looking at anything but the body pillow.

"She forgot to bring her rough draft and she went to go get it. She'll be here in a minute or two. In the mean time, I actually have a few questions for you." Manami tilted her head intrigued.

"Questions…?" Rio was a very intelligent individual…What kind of question would she have for her? Maybe it was something about alchemy…

"Yeah like would you mind telling me more about this Isogai guy…?"

"W-what h-how did you…?" Okuda flushed.

"Akari told me."

"W-well he I uhh w-what it wasn't I j-just I….I don't want to talk about it…." Manami said trying to hide her flustered face in her hands. Rio just chuckled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. No, but seriously I wanted to ask you something important…What do you want?"

"What do I want? What do you mean…?" Manami asked her eyes peeking through her fingers starring at Rio with confusion.

"Listen Manami I asked Akari the same question and I think you should think about your response because it will affect your outcome in the Bonding ritual…What do you want? What do you desire? What is your wish? And why do you want it?"

"…" Manami stayed silent as she thought about what she wanted…

"Give it some thought."

"Ok…" Manami replied and nodded.

"I found it!" Akari burst in through the door waving a piece of paper around, out of breath.

"Alright now we can start!" Rio exclaimed as she plopped down on her bed. "So let's see first things first unlike normal casting the words in the summoning spell are very important." Rio stated.

"Huh…But aren't words very important in normal casting…?" Okuda asked confused…She always thought the better you were in English and Literature the better you were at casting.

"Yeah, I thought so to!" Akari said.

"Okay, okay let me explain how casting _really_ works. After all, performing a successful Bonding Incantation will be a lot easier if you understand the basics of casting…You may want to write this down."

Manami got out her notebook and pen (The school allows pens but most teachers only grade papers written in quill) ready to jot down what Rio had to say. Akari did the same

"Ok…There are really just _two_ things you need to know. Number one: Regular casting is almost never chanted out loud, it's usually just chanting in your head and the spells that _are_ chanted out are called Grand Incantations, which are strong spells that require great focus…."

Manami furiously wrote this down so she could study it later. This would really help her in her Magic Casting Re-Ed class. Rio paused to let the girls finish writing down what she said. Once their hands stopped moving she continued, raising a second finger.

"Number two: The words in regular casting aren't important. As long as the spell has a specific meaning and or a set of keywords the incantation chant is left up to the caster's personal taste. It's not so much how eloquent your spell is or how long.

The basic jest of it is the greater meaning behind the words the better the result. So that also means caster that do use unnecessarily long words and chants have big egos and aren't really good casters. After all, in battle, they would probably get killed off before they even get to finish their spell." Rio explained.

Manami was in awe at the new information bestowed upon her. All her life she always thought she could never be a good caster because she wasn't good at expressing her thoughts through words…but now she knew the words didn't matter at all! What mattered was the meaning behind them! She felt a new set of motivation flow through her like wild fire! This was revolutionary!

"W-Wow! I never thought of it that way…I always thought the better you were in Literature the better you were as a caster!" Manami exclaimed.

"That's just an old wives' tale. It's not really true… Well, it's half-true. If you're good at Literature it means you know how to express your thoughts easier and faster, but you don't _have_ to be good at English to be a good caster." Rio explained. She then clapped her hands together. "Alright! Now that we got that out of the way time to talk about the Bonding Ritual!"

"Finally!" Akari exclaimed. "Okay, so I have my rough draft right here an-.."

"Wow, wow…hold your horses. The incantation is very important but it isn't the only most important thing…"

"I-It isn't…?" Manami asked…all her books told her it was…

"Tsk, tsk…Don't tell you me you forgot the other things you have to do to perform a Bonding ritual." Manami's eyes widened as she placed her fist on her open palm in realization.

"Oh! That's right!"

"Huh…what I'm confused…" Akari said.

"Okuda-chan care to explain."

"Oh okay w-well you see the bonding ritual is broken down into three things: An incantation spell, items that represent the alchemic elements and the other thing we're talking about is a vessel." Manami said.

"A vessel…?" Akari tilted her head in thought "But aren't we supposed to be the vessel?"

"W-well we are but not for this …its more like…uhh…Maybe vessel is the wrong word, not a vessel but…uhh…Rio can you explain?" Manami asked since she couldn't find the right words to explain herself.

"Think of it more like a leash. Familiars are usually very loyal to their masters but there have been cases where familiars, go against orders, betray or even kill their masters. In order to prevent this, witches need some way of controlling their familiars if they ever step out of line, enter what Manami called the vessel. The vessel can really be anything as long as it's an inanimate object to store a piece of the familiar's soul."

"Oh, I see it's like a backup plan!" Akari said as she finally understood what they meant.

"Yup!" Rio replied; happy Akari finally got the jest of it.

"So the vessel can be anything?" Akari asked.

"Y-yeah as long as it's an inanimate object, most books suggest crystals and gems because they store magic and stuff better than any other thing." Manami replied.

"Oh! That gives me an idea! How about tomorrow after school, we go down town and get some pretty jewelry!" Akari suggested.

"Hmm Not a bad idea I myself haven't found a vessel yet…and jewelry is more practical than let's say a book since you can have it on you 24/7." Rio said.

"Okay, then it's settled! Check that one off the list! What else is there? I mean besides the obvious representations of the four elements including Ether and your own magical energy." Akari asked.

"Training." Rio replied.

"Training…?" Okuda asked tilting her head.

"Yeah! It's only one of the most important things."

"Okay but training for what…?" Akari asked.

"Opening and maintaining a summoning portal takes a lot of energy. We need to train up our endurance and overall just get better at drawing energy from our magic pool." Rio explained…Manami grimaced…She forgot about that….

"Hey, Manami is everything okay…?" Akari asked.

"Huh? Oh…I um…It's nothing it's just…" Manami said her eyes downcasted.

"Hey, Okuda don't listen to those girls!" Rio said.

"B-But they have a point…I'm a wielder. I don't have enough magical energy in me to summon a familiar…" Manami said sadly.

"Yeah neither do I! That's why we're training!" Rio explained trying to comfort her friend.

"What happened? Who said that?" Akari asked concerned for Manami's sudden mood change.

"Some punks tried to pick on Okuda because she got the top score in alchemy class instead of them." Rio explained.

"What! Manami you should have told me! I would have hexed them to the moon if I knew!" Akari said.

"T-That's exactly why I didn't tell you…I can't just keep relaying on you to solve my problems…I can't let you fight my battles…"

"Manami…Is that how you feel…?" Akari gently asked. Okuda just nodded.

"Okuda listen up! You are a great witch! I saw how you stood up to those girls. You _can_ fight your own battles but don't try to stop us when we want to help. There's nothing wrong with relaying on others! You know what we're gonna do? We are going to train for the Bonding ritual and we are going to get the best damn familiars ever! That'll show those flower girls whose boss!" Rio said fiercely.

"Y-you know when you asked me what I wanted…I think I have my answer. I want power, the power to defend myself and my friends from anyone and anything…A-and I AM going to get the best familiar and show them that Okuda Manami is not a weak wielder!" Manami said with a purple fire burning in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! Bloodlust, bloodlust!" Rio exclaimed as she pumped her fist up and down chanting, bloodlust.

"BLOODLUST, BLOODLUST, BLOODLUST!" All three girls chanted in unison with a burning passion.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Professor Bitch yelled from the speaking tubes. That just caused the girls to giggle.

They spent the rest of the night trying to figure out the actual incantation part of the Bonding ritual.


	3. Vessel Shopping

The sun was high in the sky gleefully looking down at the world from its blue kingdom. The cool soft wind blew gently, weaving through the green leaves of the trees. Manami stood in front of the imposing redwood entrance of the witching academy and looked down at her watch (one of the few pieces of technology that worked on campus but of course it wasn't a digital watch) waiting patiently for her friends. Classes had ended a while ago and the students were allowed to mingle and do as they pleased. Normally Manami would have gone to her room and started experimenting with chemicals and various ingredients watching the cauldron bubble, but today she was going to go downtown with her friends in search of a vessel for the Bonding Ritual. She was so excited she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She loved spending time with her friends and if they could spend that time chatting over sparkly jewelry while still working to find the perfect vessel for the Bonding Ritual it was like hitting two griffins with one boulder!

"Yo, Okuda!" Okuda smiled as she saw Rio walk up towards her.

Rio wasn't a big fan of skirts, when out of uniform she usually dots on her worn blue jeans. Along with her usual jeans, she wore a black and white striped shirt along with a red blazar. Manami walked over to Rio with a smile.

"Hey, Rio. Where's Akari?" Okuda asked curiously.

"Oh, you know Akari always fashionably late." Rio joked.

"She couldn't find the right accessories?" Manami said with a knowing smile.

"Yup! Oh, by the way, you're looking awfully cute today." Rio commented.

Okuda was wearing knee-high white slim jeans, a pastel floral sleeveless shirt and she was carrying a small white purse shaped like a rose.

"Oh uhh thank you." Manami said with a small blush.

"Hmm…" Rio narrowed her eyes.

"H-huh….is uhh something the matter…?" Okuda asked confused as to why Rio was suddenly acting weird.

"Yeah really cute….awfully cute….Suspiciously cute….Don't tell me….You're trying to get a discount for the vessel by dressing all cute!"

"E-eh…" Was all Manami could utter as she tilted her head to the left in confusion.

When she finally registered what Rio said she flushed.

"W-What no, no i-it's not like t-that…"

"I'm so proud of you! Finally using your feminine wilds to your advantage! Yes, Okuda, you are an inspiration!"

Manami could only stare as Rio happily talked about how proud she was of her…. _Well a compliment was a compliment…. I guess…._

"Uhh…that's isn't..." Before she could explain herself Akari showed up.

"Hey, guys!"

"Huh? Oh! Akari you're finally here." Okuda exclaimed as she saw her friend jog towards them.

"So did you make up your mind on what accessories to wear?" Rio asked with a teasing smile. Akari laughed sheepishly.

"Y-yeah…Well, I decided not to wear any. I mean if we're going to a jewelry store I might as well get something I like…" Akari said with a sheepishly smile.

"Wait a minute!" Rio exclaimed, her eyes scanning Akari up and down.

Akari was wearing dark pink shorts and a pastel pink cardigan over a white shirt with a black silhouette of a cat and crescent moon. The cardigan had a cute lace collar and black shiny buttons. It was a simple and cute outfit.

"Don't tell me you're trying to get a discount too! Why didn't anyone tell me?! I would have dressed all cute too!" Rio exclaimed.

"I'm sorry what…?" Akari asked clearly confused.

She glanced at Manami hoping the bespectacled girl could fill her in on what was happening Okuda merely shrugged as she had no idea what Rio was talking about either.

With that the three girls made their way down the mountain on their broomsticks; there was no way they were walking all the way down and then walking all the way back up, it would take too long. When they finally reached the base of the mountain they placed their broomsticks in the available parking space the school provided. Well, it wasn't really a parking space it was more like a small room filled with lockers to place your broom in. After they locked their brooms safely inside the lockers they made the rest of the journey on foot.

They walked down by a few white-colored apartments. They could hear the loud shuffling of feet in the distance. Classes were over and it was likely many office workers were either taking their leave for the day or taking a well-deserved break. There were many well-dressed men and women scurrying across the walkways to the nearest restaurants that were up ahead. Beyond the wide expanses of the restaurants was the boulevard which was lined with clothing stores, pawnshops, convenience stores, there were even a few food vendors nearby…

"Hmm…You know I just realized we have no idea where we're going…" Rio commented as her blue eyes scanned the parted sea of shops.

"W-well we can just go look for jewelry stores and go in the ones we think are potentially the best." Manami suggested.

"That's going to be a lot of walking…" Akari commented. "Good thing I wore tennis shoes!" Her optimism giving Manami and Rio strength.

The first shop they went to was small and clean. They offered various rings but were limited on anything else.

"Hm…Well, rings are very nice and practical…." Rio said as she held her chin in thought.

"Hm...I wish they had more options though…" Akari commented as she looked down at the glass case that held various rings in various sizes and styles.

"What do you think, Manami, see anything you like?" Akari asked.

Manami looked at the shimmering rings. They were all very pretty but…nothing caught her attention.

"Hmm…not really…What about you Akari?" Okuda asked.

"Well I do like rings but I rarely wear them…" Akari replied.

"I think I would lose mine…" Okuda commented with a humble smile…

"Yeah or what if it falls down the drain…I don't know maybe we should keep looking… Hey, Rio come on let's try ano-… Rio…?"

Akari looked around for the blonde and she soon found her near a small display of silver rings. Akari walked over to where Rio was standing and looked down at the display…There weren't that many rings in this particular display and it looked like all the rings there were meant for the middle finger…. _Only Rio would want to wear a ring on her middle finger…_ Akari thought as she rolled her eyes.

"O-Oh do you see one you like…?" Manami asked as she made her way towards her two friends curiously glancing down at the ring display.

"Yeah look at that one!" Rio said excitedly as she pointed to the ring she had her eye on.

Manami followed Rio's finger towards the ring she was pointing at. It was a silver ring with a tiger's eye marquise shape gem in the middle. The ring was slender and simple, what really made it stand out was the gem placed in the middle. It was probably a cat's eye gem as evident by the narrow band of light in the middle that resembled a cat's iris. The dull red almost burgundy color was what made the gem stand out against the gleaming silver body of the ring.

"Oooh…a cat's eye!" Akari squealed.

"Do you guys think I should get it?" Rio asked.

"I think it's pretty…" Manami said. "Plus cat's eyes are known to ward off lots of evil spirits it would definitely come in handy if you ever go on some sort of witch's quest. It's like an added bonus to the fact that it would be your vessel."

All gems contain a certain amount of magical energy in them, as do most things, but it's usually a small amount and barely noticeable. However, a gem's hidden magic can easily be tapped into and enhanced by magic users.

"I also hear it attracts a steady flow of money and good fortune." Akari mentioned.

"I have to get it!" Rio said as her eyes briefly turned into dollar signs when Akari mentioned money. "Excuse me how much for this ring?" Rio asked a nearby employee.

"Forty-eight dollars."

"F-f-forty-eight…d-dollars…for a single ring?" Rio stuttered….

"Rio, you do know that Cat's Eye gems are expensive and so is jewelry in general?" Akari asked a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Y-Yeah but…Ohh I really want it but listen. Sh! Sh! Listen! Do you hear that? It's my wallet crying in the distance."

"Rio you do know you don't have to get it….Right?" Manami clarified.

In the end, Rio did buy the ring but she sadly stared at her wallet for the rest of the walk… Akari and Manami hadn't bought anything from the store and had gone looking for another jewelry store leaving Rio to wallow in her own self-pity. The next store they found was around the same size as its predecessor, but it offered a lot more variety.

"Hmm…" Manami's eyes were trained on the display case searching for something to call for her…She didn't see anything she liked. Everything in the store was rather extravagant and too gaudy for her taste…Or maybe it was too simple…? She let out a sigh and tried looking for Akari. _Hopefully, Akari found something she likes._

"Hey Akari find anything you like?" Manami asked.

Akari simply shook her head.

"Nah let's try some other place."

They walked out the door of the shop the bell above chanted its farewells.

"Hey, you guys left me!"

"Huh..?" Both witches said in unison as they watched Rio run up to them.

"Sorry, we just thought you may have wanted to be alone…" Akari said with a sheepish smile.

"You were kind of a downer, mourning over your lost money, even though you didn't have to get the ring." Okuda stated bluntly.

"Hehehe sorry. Well, I'm back in the swing of things! Let's go!" Rio stated happily as she marched down the boulevard.

They tried a few more shops, but nothing caught either of the two girl's eyes. Finally, they came upon an even smaller shop. It was a bit vintage and weathered down but it still retained a refined atmosphere.

"Oh look at this brooch!" Akari said happily as she gazed down at a cute daisy bouquet brooch.

The flowers' stems and small curled leaf were made from pale gold and the three daisies were cut from a honey yellow citrine. It was a really cute piece of jewelry and the bright yellow hues reflected Akari's bright and cheerful personality perfectly.

"Ah, …it's really pretty…" Manami said as she looked down at the piece of jewelry. "Are you gonna get it?" She asked.

"Yeah! Hey, I'm gonna go pay for this you can keep looking around no need to rush." Akari said as she made her way to the cash register.

Manami made her way towards the glass displays, continuing her search. That's when she saw it. Her eyes caught the reflected surface of the stone and she knew this was her vessel. It was a pendant necklace. The golden chains were dainty and simple and from those chains hung a smooth round Ethiopian fire opal encircled by a Turk's head bezel. The gem naturally reflected the light. Its milky white body shimmered softly with light purple amethyst, sea green emerald and the shimmering red of garnet, it had an exceptional play of colors, but what made the opal even more beautiful were the burning flames trapped inside the precious stone. A burning yellow, sun-kissed orange and light red that seemed to flicker inside like flickering flames made the opal feel mystical. It was so beautiful.

"E-excuse me…uhh…h-how much is this pendant necklace…?" Manami shyly asked pointing at the opal pendant necklace.

"Hm…Oh! That will be forty-two dollars, ma'am." The employee replied glancing down at the piece of jewelry the braided girl wanted.

After paying for her vessel she made her way out the store where she found Akari and Rio waiting for her. She didn't want to keep them waiting so she hurriedly made her way towards them.

"Oh! Manami you're back find anything?" Akari asked.

"Y-yeah I did."

"Well come on let us see." Rio said curiously looking at the small bag in the bespectacled girl's petite hand.

"O-Ok…" Manam said shyly as she got out her necklace.

"Oh pretty!" Rio said with a smile. She liked how the colors glimmered every so often.

"That's an Ethiopian opal isn't it?" Akari asked with a smile as she was mesmerized by the flicking flames inside the opal.

Manami nodded in response.

"Opal's are quite fragile you'll need to take good care of it and regularly wear it." Akari said.

"Don't worry about the wearing part it's her vessel she'll probably never part from it." Rio commented as Manami put her necklace on, the pendant fell right below her collarbone.

"I-I'll be sure to take extra care of it." Manami said as she gently touched the opal.

"So how much did it cost you? It must have been expensive." Rio said.

"Oh, I got it for forty-two bucks." Manami replied.

"I got my brooch for forty!" Akari added happily.

A cold wind past by as Rio crouched down in agony.

"I could have saved at least six dollars!" She whined.

Akari and Okuda merely giggled at their friend's antics. All in all, it was a pretty successful day they had all managed to find their vessels. Now all that was left was to train, get items that would represent the elements, and write their incantations. Manami couldn't wait to prove all her neigh Sayers wrong. Until now she had always thought she would be happy with a low-key familiar to help her as she opened up a small mystic's shop, but now she wanted to strive for something bigger because she wanted to become better. She wanted to be strong; she wanted to be an inspiration to all wielders! She wanted to be a witch her familiar could be proud to call master and even if it takes a lot of work she's determined! As long as the fire in her opal pendant stays alight so will her determination!


	4. Progress

Manami breathed in slowly and gently let the air fill her lungs. She immensely hoped all her hard work would come to fruition. She's been spending most of her free time training with Rio and Akari in preparations for the Bonding Ritual. She feels like she's made big strides, with Rio as her mentor and Akari as her support she was getting better. It was difficult at first because whenever she tried to summon her own magic she always ended up drawing energy from outside sources or not drawing any magic at all.

* * *

" _Come on, Manami! You can do it!" Akari cheered._

" _Shh!" Rio said placing a finger on her lips to shush Akari._

_Akari stuck out her tongue in defiance. Rio just rolled her eyes before redirecting her attention back towards Manami._

_"Okuda focus!" Rio instructed._

" _I-I'm t-trying b-but I don't think-.."_

" _That's your problem your thinking! You have to feel! Concentrate on yourself, not me or Akari or anyone else." Rio said…_

_Manami squeezed her eyes shut and tried to control her breathing…_

" _Okay good. Don't force it…Feel the energy within you and just do it. Concentrate!"_

_Manami's focus broke as she let out a gasp of air, she had forgotten to breathe out her rosy checks evidence of that._

" _S-so I'm supposed to try really hard but not try at all?!" She cried frustrated. "R-Rio maybe I'm just not cut out for this…"_

_Rio sighed. She didn't want to push Okuda too much, she knew Okuda was sensitive. She just had to be patient._

" _Let's take a break. We'll try again later."_

* * *

All her hard work would finally pay off! She looked at her open palm and imagined her energy coursing through her, swirling around her like misty ribbons as they gathered in her open palm. The class's walls slowly disintegrated away into darkness. Manami could feel a warm heat form in her chest before it coursed throughout her veins. The floor below her vanished and she felt open and empty. She focused on nothing except her own undefinable existence. She was in a state of concentration where she could feel the magic swirl and coil inside her like a spring winding up before being homogeneously distributed across her entire body. She could feel her fingertips twitch as magic seeped out of her fingers. She closed her eyes allowing the energy to swirl into a small ball in her hand. _I can do this. I can't let Rio's training go to waste._

She opened her eyes and she was surprised at what she saw. In her open palm was a light purple orb hovering above her hand….She did it. She had concentrated her magical energy into one place! She couldn't help but look in awe at what she had just done!

"Well done Ms. Okuda you surely have come a long way! You've made excellent strides these past few weeks." The teacher said as she glanced down proudly at her pupil.

"O-Oh uhh…t-thank you, Mrs. Scarlet…" Manami said as she sadly watched her magical energy orb dissipated into nothing once her concentration was broken.

Once the teacher had given her some extra pointers like keeping a balanced center of gravity, gaining confidence, feeling the magic within, etc. she made her way around the rest of the class to see how the other students were doing.

 _Oh, I can't wait to tell Rio and Akari about this…!_ Manami thought happily as she once again tried to summon her magic into a small condescended energy ball…perhaps she could make it bigger this time.

After classes, Manami happily jogged her way through the long hallways of the dormitory. She was heading towards Rio's room where they would usually meet up at. They weren't training today; they would be working on their actual summoning spell. Okuda was excited for, but she was far more excited to show her two friends how much progress she's made in regards to drawing her magic.

"Hey, Rio." Manami said happily once she was greeted to the sight of Rio in her pajamas. Rio's PJs consisted of a white shirt with the word witch on it in cursive pink letters along with some pink sweatpants.

"Sup, Okuda! What's got you all happy?" Rio asked with a smile. She was happy that Okuda seemed very cheerful today and was curious as to why.

"Is Akari here? I want to show you guys something!" Okuda said with a wide smile as she practically hopped in place with potential energy.

"Yeah, she's here. Hey Akari say hi." Rio said as she turned her head towards the inside of her room where Akari was.

"Hey!" Akari cried happily before her gaze returned to the paper she had in her hands.

"Well come on in Okuda I'm curious as to what you want to show us." Rio said.

Manami walked in and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She opened her palm and let her magic pour through her fingertips as it swirled and coiled into a purple orb. Akari and Rio both had amazed looks on their faces as they saw what Manami had done.

"M-Manami…You… YOU DID IT!" Akari shouted gleefully as she sprang up from the floor she was sitting on to give Manami a hug.

"See I told you, you could do it!" Rio proclaimed proudly as she patted Okuda's back.

"T-Thank you Rio for believing in me…a-and thank you, Akari for supporting me…I couldn't have done it without you two!" Okuda said happily, as tears brimmed the outer corners of her eyes.

All her life no matter how hard she tried she could never draw energy from her own magical pool, but now with the help of her friends who supported and believed in her she was able to do the very thing she deemed impossible.

"H-hey it's okay. We were happy to do it." Akari said, startled by Okuda's sudden tears.

"Yeah, it was no big deal…" Rio added.

"But it is a big deal for me." Okuda stated. "For someone who could never draw upon their own magic up till now…It's a big deal…"

"Well, that was only the first step in becoming Okuda the great and powerful!" Rio said.

Manami giggled wiping her tears away.

"Okuda the great and powerful…? No how about Okuda the great witch of poison!" Akari said which made Manami chuckle.

"And if we're coming up with names then Rio would be the _Gran Rio_." Akari said with a smile.

"Eyyyyyyyy….!" Rio said with a cheesy smile, pointing her finger guns at Akari accusingly.

"Eyyyyyyyy…!" Akari said as she mirrored Rio. Manami didn't get the pun.

"Actually….The Gran Rio…not bad… I have taught you well young Padawan..." Rio said as she stopped to contemplate the name.

Witches often went by many nicknames or grand titles that showed off their expertise or level of power. A witch usually gets to pick her name but whether it sticks depends entirely on the memorability of the witch herself. Or in some cases, the witch is given a nickname by the masses.

"Let's see Akari would be the Cute Demon Tamer!" Rio said.

"Well, that's assuming I even get a demon as my familiar." Akari said.

"Of course you're gonna get a demon! After all your sister got a demon, it might run in the family and little known fact if you write your incantation with a specific familiar in mind you're more likely to get that familiar." Rio stated.

"R-really..?" Manami asked.

"Yeah, I read about it somewhere." Rio said dismissively.

"Hey, that reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you. What familiar are you hoping to get?" Akari asked. Manami looked at Rio curiously. She had also been wondering what kind of familiar Rio wanted.

"Just take a look at my incantation it should be quite obvious what I want." Rio said as she handed Akari a piece of paper with her in-progress incantation.

Manami leaned towards Akari to get a better look at the words written down as she readjusted her glasses. The first few words were:

_Wondering soul; drawn to my ^ flame  
Burning_

_Dwelling in_ _silence; disown thy darkness._

There were a few added scribbles and arrows that showed were one sentence or word should go or be moved to or should just be omitted. Rio even omitted two entire sentences. Okuda's eyes continued to read the rest of the spell.

_And lend me thy power_

_Let our_ _foes_ _feel the heat of our fire_ _._

_My one desire_

_Burn the sinners down to ash_

_Jump forth from the flame_

_Know the world won't be the same_

_As you arise from the burning fire_

_Bolder and Brighter_

That was all Rio had so far…Let's see Manami thought…. _Burning flame, fire, darkness….Hmm_ … Akari snapped her fingers in realization.

"Oh, a phoenix!" She stated. Manami's lips formed a small 'o' in realization as the answer dawned upon her.

"You got it!" Rio said with a smile.

"Yeah…I could see you with a phoenix." Okuda said…Akari merely grimaced.

"All I see are burned up houses and endless fire puns." Akari said.

Manami let out a nervous laugh… _Akari may have a point…_

"H-hey….Yeah….You're right." Rio said sheepishly. "W-well at least about the pun thing…"

"Oh Akari you were working on your incantation spell to…C-can I see it I'm still having trouble with mine I think it's too long…and I'm having trouble rhyming…" Okuda said.

"Oh yeah sure…Here you go." Akari said as she handed her paper to Okuda.

"You know it doesn't have to rhyme." Rio said.

"I-It doesn't!?" Both Akari and Okuda shouted in surprise.

"Yeah didn't I mention that before…?"

"No, no you didn't." Okuda said with a poker face.

"W-well hahaha I'm telling you now. Rhyming isn't essential but it does make casting easier and the incantation spell doesn't have a word limit it can be as long or as short as you want it to be just as long as you have a strong meaning behind the words. Just because one incantation is longer than another it doesn't make it better and vice versa." Rio explained.

"Well, that would have been nice to know earlier." Akari said and Okuda nodded in agreement. Rio just let out a sheepish laugh.

"At least you told us before the summer break." Okuda said with a slightly disappointed expression which made Rio's heart fracture.

"No, Okuda don't be mad…" She whined as she hugged the girl's leg.

"I'm not mad…just…disappointed" Okuda said as she let out a sigh and gazed off into the distance.

"No! Please! I'm sorry!" Akari felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead as she watched her friends, more specifically Rio's antics.

"Oh! Speaking of summer break, what are you guys going to do over the summer?" Akari asked. Rio had finally controlled herself and got up from kneeling.

"Hm…I was planning on visiting some of my European friends over the summer. You know get all relaxed before coming back here and doing the Bonding ritual." Rio said.

Senior witches always had a smaller summer break since the Bonding Ritual always took place on the Summer solstice. This was because the sun provided an extra boost to most witches' power and after a witch performed the Bonding ritual the graduation ceremony would start. After officially graduating the witch becomes their own person and they could do whatever they want with their lives. Manami was beyond nervous at the mere thought of graduation she was absolutely terrified at the idea of being sent out to into the real world with no guidance.

"What about you Manami?" Rio asked.

"H-huh..? Oh uh…I don't know I _was_ going to visit my parents but they went off to visit their Mystic's shop's sister location in America and they'll be awfully busy…." Manami admitted….

She was so focused on the Bonding ritual she had completely forgotten to make plans for the summer.

"Hm…I might just stay here for the summer and relax…or have an anxiety attack…whichever one comes first…" She mumbled.

"What no way you're staying in this old school for your summer!" Akari shouted offended by the mere thought of spending one's supposedly relaxing summer cooped up in an old mossy castle worrying over graduation.

"I'm with Akari, that's no way to treat your last few weeks of freedom." Rio said.

"Hey, I just got an idea! Manami, why don't you come with me for the summer?" Akari asked as she grabbed Manami's pale hands in hers, her hazel eyes shining with excitement at the thought of spending her summer with her best friend.

"R-really I-I don't know…Weren't you going to visit your sister…?" Manami asked…She didn't want to intrude on their family reunion and Akari seemed to pick up on this.

"Yeah but you're like a sister to me so as far as I'm concerned you're part of my family as is Rio! Come on you've met my sister before and she adores you! Come on, come on, come on! Manami please this may be our only chance to have fun together before graduation!" Akari begged. Manami sighed. She couldn't say no to Akari.

"O-okay…" Akari jumped in glee as she hugged Okuda forcing her to jump with her.

"This is going to be the best summer ever!"

" _Will_ be the best summer ever, summer break is still two months away." Rio stated.

"Aw…Rio why you gotta be a killjoy…" Akari whined.

"What! Me a killjoy? NO WAY! I'm fun! If anything I'm the opposite of a killjoy! I'm a fun-loving party animal!" Kayano and Okuda just laughed.

"T-Thank you Akari I really appreciate it." Manami said with a smile.

"Hey don't just ignore me!" Rio whined…. "Pfft…Whatever let's talk about something else." Rio said with a pout.

"Oh yeah hey, would you guys mind giving me some feedback on my incantation." Akari said.

"Oh yeah…" Okuda said moving closer to Rio so she could see the written down incantation on the paper.

_Heed my command and make my dreams real._

_You who are trapped in a cage of madness I, the summoner,^_ _~~have the key to your chains~~ _ _.  
Will give you the key to your chains_

_Proclaim yourself as my familiar_

"Hmmm…Okay, how about instead of this sentence: " _make my dreams real."_ You write catalyze my dreams." Rio said levitating a quill from off her desk and using it to modify Akari's incantation.

"Hmmm I-I don't think you have to call yourself the summoner i-it's kind of a given….maybe you can replace that with y-your master…I hear demons respond better to people with take-charge attitudes and strong willpower…"

"Yeah, I hear they have a real fetish for powerhouses!" Rio stated bluntly. Manami flushed…

"T-That's n-not Oh…Whatever…" Manami said with a sigh, she couldn't reason with Rio.

Rio just grinned teasingly before continuing to read the rest of the spell.

_So I may set the wings of your soul free ~~so you~~_ ~~_can_ ~~ _~~fly~~  
_

_Our time has come your salvation has begun._

_Even if darkness tries to take you I will become the light that destroys the dark you see_

_Even if the light tries to annihilate you I will shield thee_

_I won't let even god take you from me_

_So emerge and swear you allegiance!_

"Is that all?" Rio asked.

"Yeah, do I need to change anything else?" Akari asked; she feared her spell was far too short.

"Hmmm I don't think so but this is giving me more of a flügel vibe than a demon…" Rio commented.

"Y-Yeah but aren't demons considered a subspecies of flügel or was it the other way around…?" Okuda pondered.

"Eh, whatever I'm sure as long as you direct your words towards a demon audience you'll have a high chance of getting a demon. Perhaps even a winged demon considering how much you reference flight and wings." Rio said.

"Well, Okuda, your turn."

"H-Huh…Oh yeah…uhh, here it is!" Manami said as she fished around for her rough draft.

_Allow me to destroy my weakness in exchange for strength_

_I don't care whether it's bliss or pain that I gain._

"Hmm…what about instead of: I don't care. Say: it matters not…" Rio suggested as she crossed out the phrase.

_Because I wish to be stronger_

_To protect all whom I love, so lend me thy power._

_Swallow_ _all ~~your~~_ _any doubt let your bloodlust cry out_

"Instead of saying: Whom I love. Say: To protect and defend…" Akari said as she modified the spell.

"Is that all you got so far?" Rio asked.

"Y-Yeah I still can't think up of a good ending and I was really worried I was making my spell too long." Manami said.

"No way it's great! Who knows you might get something just as strong as a demon familiar!" Akari said.

"Y-You think so?" Manami asked humbly. Akari nodded as did Rio.

"We're sure of it."

Akari took her early leave. She wanted to inform her sister that she was bringing a friend over during the summer and since she already finished her spell there was no reason for her to stay up late. Rio and Manami both told Akari to have a good night's rest because tomorrow they would be restarting their training. Akari reassured them she would as long as they didn't stay up too late either and after she left the girls immediately began to work on finishing their spells.


	5. Filler

Akari was over thrilled at the notion that Manami, her best friend, would be able to spend her summer with her and Aguri. She dug around her pudding shaped purse for her Pearl. It was round and it resembled a round compact eyeshadow container with an alchemic star in the middle. Finally fishing it out of her bag she opened it. The small crystal orb was positioned very much like a pearl was in a clam. The orb levitated upwards like a raindrop falling backward, it very much resembled a perfectly round pearl when hovering in mid-air.

" _Rogans Pro Communicationem Pythonissam Aguri Yukimura Signum Ipsum."_

The orb started glowing, a translucent white. A light beam shot forth and projected Aguri's smiling face in full color and high definition. She was still like Akari remembered; short black hair with side-swept bangs that fell just above her light brown eyes and a kind smile.

"Hey there Akari-chan! How's my favorite little sister doing?" Aguri asked with a smile.

"Aguri I'm you ONLY sister."

Aguri giggled at her little sister's statement.

"Actually I wanted to call you for some time." Akari confessed.

Aguri's fiancée, Shiro, rarely lets anyone come in contact with Aguri…. Akari hates Shiro… He was abusive, condescending, and manipulative….Not knowing what was going on and being unable to contact her sister always left Akari worried for Aguri's wellbeing, she knew Shiro had violent tendencies.

"Is… _he_ anywhere around here?" Akari hesitantly asked referring to Aguri's fiancée. _Aug to think that jerks going to be my sister's husband!_

"Who…? Oh! Right, no you don't have to worry about him ever again." Aguri said with a giant smiled….Aguri was always a very cheerful happy go lucky woman, but today she seemed to be even more overjoyed than usual.

"Huh? What do you mean…? And you look so happy too? Don't tell you finally got rid of the bastard!" Akari exclaimed happily.

"Oh, he wasn't that bad…" Aguri said as she waved her hand dismissively.

"No, he was worse!" Akari argued.

"Well yeah…actually you see Koro-kun got tired of seeing me get hurt all the time and he kicked the jerk out of my house! He's been gone for some time now actually and I've never been happier! I don't have to worry about bruises anymore!

I've been meaning to tell you but I've been busy trying to steady myself economically…I've been taking up more job requests to get myself back on my feet and….Akari…? Are you okay?" Aguri asked her eyes filled with concern as she saw tears slide down her little sister's face.

"I-I'm fine…I-it's just I'm so happy!" Akari said with a smile. "I'm gonna have to thank that Koro guy for saving you….Wait…! Is this Koro guy your new b-boyfriend..?!"

Aguri blushed.

"O-oh! No….Remember Koro is the name of my familiar…uh…and I-I mean he's cute and kind and…b-but he's just my familiar!" Aguri stuttered. Akari grinned.

"Hehe you like him….~" Akari teased.

"W-wha…? No that's not…"

"You know it's not unheard of for a witch to marry her familiar~" Akari continued to tease.

"M-Marry..?! Oh no I…it's all happening so fast…I uh…" Akari giggled as she saw her sister turn a deep shade of red.

"Well yeah, you got a point there. After all, I got to give this Koro guy my blessing first!" Akari stated.

"Oh yeah! You still haven't formally met my familiar have you?" Aguri realized. "Well, I'm sure you two will be able to bond over the summer when you come over." Aguri said with a smile as her red blush died down.

"Oh….yeah about that…"

"Huh…? Is something wrong…?" Aguri asked.

"Oh no, no! Everything's fine! It's just the reason I called you was to ask you a question."

"A question…? Sure what is it?"

"Well you know Manami, right?"

Aguri nodded in response fondly remembering the shy witch.

"Well her family is away on some business thing and she didn't have anywhere to go for the summer so I thought 'hey, you should come to hang out with me!' so long story short I invented her to join us for the summer….Is that okay…?" Akari nervously asked.

"Of course it is! Oh, it's been a while since I've seen her, how's she doing?" Aguri asked.

"She's doing fine…No better than fine! She's made some great progress with her casting magic!"

"That's great."

"So it's fine if she stays with us for the summer?" Akari asked again…just for some validation.

"Yes, of course, she's a family friend." Aguri said with a smile.

"Great! I'll tell her the good news!"

"Okay, see you later!"

"Bye."

"Bye." Akari said as she waved goodbye before the 'pearl' shut off the light beam that projected the image of her sister.

 _I can't wait to tell Manami the good news._ Akari thought happily as she got ready for bed. She had promised Rio and Manami she would get a good night's rest today because tomorrow they would be training some more for the Bonding Ritual.

The last thought Akari had was: _I hope I get a demon as powerful and as kind as Aguri's…_

* * *

Akari lazily opened her eyes and let out a yawn before stretching her arms up towards the ceiling. She smacked her lips together trying to create some more saliva to re-hydrate her slightly dry mouth. She squinted; her eyes still trying to adjust to the bright room. Once she was no longer blinded by the light she got out of bed and went to fix her hair.

She idly walked down the dormitory's hallway, slightly dragging her feet across the long narrow red rug that lay over the dark chocolate wooden floors. She was heading towards Okuda's room intending to eat breakfast with her friend in the dining room before class.

"Oh..! Good morning Akari." Manami said with a cheerful smile as she exited her room door.

"Morning." Akari responded happily. "Want to go get a bite together?" She asked.

"Sure. That sounds nice." Manami responded with a smile.

Once they started walking a comfortable silence loomed over them lovingly. Akari decided to initiate some small talk because although she enjoyed the comfortable silence she also enjoyed socializing with her bestie more.

"Hey okay…Sooo I called my sister last night and she said she was totally cool with having you over for the summer." Akari informed Okuda.

"R-Really… Oh wow! Thank you so much…" Okuda said her eyes gleaming with happiness and excitement.

"Hey, no problem!" Akari said as they sat down on one of the long dining tables. "Also I just realized how perfect all of this is!"

"What do you mean?" Okuda asked as she carefully reached out for a floating dish and placed it down on the table as eating utensil flew over and set themselves down on the table as well….It looks like its omelets today.

"Well remember how I told you Aguri has a demon familiar." Akari said as she mirrored Manami's previous actions.

Manami simply nodded in response as she began chewing her food letting out a hum to signify her yes.

"Well if we _do_ get demons as familiars then Aguri would be able to help us. She's had that Koko..err… Kako…that demon familiar guy for ages, she probably knows all kinds of tips and tricks. You know so our demon familiar doesn't turn against us and maybe she could teach us how to synchronize." Akari said before turning her attention to her fluffy omelet.

"Y-you really think your sister can teach us Synchronization." Manami asked wide-eyed after she swallowed her food.

Synchronization was the act of synchronizing your magic with your familiar's magic to create a strong hybrid of magical energy. It can only be achieved when a familiar and a witch have a strong close bond. It's something very hard to do, because not only does it require the strong bond between the witch and her familiar, but also strong magic and patience.

"I think she could at least help us by giving us tips don't you think." Akari said after taking a bite from her warm omelet.

"Hmm…You have a point…" Okuda said before giving her full attention to the omelet.

After breakfast, the two girls made their way up the hill on their broomsticks and then put their broomsticks away in their provided lockers.

"Oh hey, I just remembered something!" Akari exclaimed as she and Okuda walked down the castle's hallway towards their alchemy class.

"What is it?" Okuda asked.

"There's going to be a fair downtown celebrating the town's creation!" Akari said.

"Wow…really? D-do you maybe want to go?" Manami asked shyly.

"Yeah sounds like fun….maybe after training you, me, and Rio can all go enjoy ourselves at the fair." Akari said.

"Yeah, I would love to do that." Manami said with a smile.

She knew she should probably be working on her incantation but a break now and then would be good...After all, the Bonding Ritual wouldn't matter if she died of sleep deprivation or over-exhaustion.

"Okay let's tell Rio at lunchtime." Akari said just as the teacher came…Well more like made an entrance.

The spot behind the teacher's desk was filled with fuming smoke that soon dissipated to reveal their teacher standing there.

"All right students today we'll be talking about…" And so the class started.

* * *

"A fair…?" Rio asked curiously.

"Yeah, downtown. We were wondering if you wanted to go…you know end training a little early and have a little bit of fun." Akari explained.

"Eh…! Sure why not! I mean no fun and no play makes for a very boring life." Rio said.

"Yes! This is going to be fun!" Akari said delightedly.

"Yeah but we're going to have to work extra hard tomorrow!" Rio said. Akari just groaned.

* * *

Once training ended all three girls went to their rooms to go get changed and later met up at the base of the mountain. Okuda waited patiently for her two friends to arrive. She dug around her purple silk purse for her wand, she wanted to make sure she was carrying it, she just felt safer with it. Once Okuda found it she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Manami!" Akari greeted as she made her way out of the locker room.

Akari was wearing a cute white blouse with small black polka dots and a yellow pleated knee-high skirt with a bow on the front. On the right side of her chest, she wore her citrine vessel.

"Oh! Hey, Akari you got here fast." Okuda said referring to how the young green-haired witch often took a long time deciding what accessories to wear. Akari smiled sheepishly.

"I uhh see you're wearing your vessel to." Akari commented trying to change the subject. Okuda glanced down fondly at her opal pendant.

"Yeah…I really like it… besides, I have to wear it often otherwise the stone might fracture." Okuda said as she gently touched the opal.

"…Oh anyway, did you see Rio on your way down?" Okuda asked.

"Hmm…I don't think so…. I could have just missed her…"

"Hey!"

Okuda jumped up in surprise as she felt the lightweight of a warm hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Oh hey speak of the devil." Akari said as she waved hello. Okuda immediately relaxed once she knew who it was.

"P-please don't startle me like that Rio…" Okuda said. Rio just grinned.

"Ahh…But you're so cute when your startled you look like a cute little bunny rabbit~" Rio teased. Okuda just pouted in response.

The trio walked around the fair playing games and sightseeing. The first game they played was a shooting game.

"Aug! This thing is rigid!" Akari cried as she failed to shoot down the little target.

"Would you like to play again, little girl or should I get your mommy?" The booth guy said with a patronizing smile….Akari turned a light shade of red.

"…I'll show you little girl…!" She grumbled angrily as she began channeling her magic….

"A-akari…!" Okuda said cautiously as she immediately noticed the shift in the atmosphere.

Akari didn't heed Okuda…. It would only be one small spell….She focused her energy on the BB gun bullet. Her magic began swirling and twisting around it like a coil….She opened her fiery eyes…aimed…and FIRED! It shot out with more force than anticipated! It shot straight through the target leaving a small hole in the center and ripped past the tent…. Akari stared wide eye… _opps…_

"W-what….was..?" The booth guy cried…. _it couldn't be…magic…?!_ He thought….. "Well uhh…" He cleared his throat. "The target is still up…So you lose and I'm going to have to ask you to leave! No magic allowed!"

Akari scowled and she let out a huff of annoyance.

"Come on Manami we're clearly not wanted here." Akari said.

"S-Sorry about my friend…" Okuda apologized as she ran after her annoyed friend.

* * *

"Hey what's with lettuce…?" Rio asked as she came back from the shooting booth with a handful of prizes.

"Oh Come on! You won!" Akari cried frustrated.

"Uhh…Akari tried using magic and got u-us kicked out…" Okuda explained. "Y-you know Akari you really shouldn't use your magic for such things especially when you're around Normals…We don't really have a great reputation with these folks…" Okuda lectured. Akari sighed.

"I know…" She said with a pout.

"Bummer…here you can have this one." Rio said as she handed Akari a small plushy snake. Akari merely mumbled a quiet thank you as she begrudgingly took the plushy.

"Come on cheer up let's go to another booth." Okuda said shyly, hoping to cheer up her friend.

After that, the three girls went walking around the Fair enjoying carnival foods like caramel apples, popcorn, cotton candy, and they even got some honeycomb toffee for Okuda. They played a few more carnival games, rode a few rides, and had an overall good time…The only time their fun was ruined was when their highly trained ears caught the whispering sounds of gossip the Normals were saying….Apparently, the booth guy from the shooting game had made sure to 'warn' everyone about the three witches….

Their constant stares ranged from disgust to fear….it really put a damper on their otherwise good mood….Okuda couldn't help but feel ashamed of her magic…. If only she didn't have magic…maybe then those people wouldn't be looking at her that way…

"Hey, I'm gonna get some more popcorn, want any?" Rio asked.

"Naah I'm good…What about you Okuda..?" Akari asked.

"N-No I'm fine…" She responded absentmindedly…

As soon as Rio left, Okuda and Akari found a small bench to sit in…. The whispers grew louder…. They weren't walking so the chatter kept ringing inside Okuda's aching ears….She couldn't move….She wanted to run…to hide….

Witch…

Evil…

Horrible…

 _Stop it….why are you saying those things…?!_ Their words swirled around Okuda looming overhead like a heavy stormy cloud.

Criminal…

What are they doing here…?

Terrorist…

 _I'm not hurting anyone…!_ Their words were snaking around her, squeezing her heart tightly. Her breaths came out in short harsh bursts…

Damn witches…

They should have stayed up in that creepy-ass castle….

" _S-stop_ …" She mumbled out loud her eyes trained on the ground which seemed to be spinning.

"What was th-…" Akari froze in mid-sentence….

"A-akari…?!" Okuda cried out confused….Everything around her had stopped moving…stopped talking…just stopped…. _No, no, no…! I-I d-didn't mean..! I take it back I-I..!_

_"Tempus deduc quasi torrentem semper supra usque ad cataracta…"_

"-..That you said Manami..?" Akari asked as if nothing happened….Okuda blinked

"H-huh….I….R-Rio…?"

She turned to face Rio who was walking towards them popcorn in hand. "

I-I'm sorry I didn't…I.." She bowed her head apologetically…

"What's wrong, Manami…?" Akari asked…

"It's fine Okuda; besides your magic only affected the people near your immediate area…"

"I didn't mean to cast…I-I just…" Okuda said as she held her slightly shaking shoulders…This wasn't the first time something like this has happened…It has happened many times in the past….and her mind was bringing her back to that time…to the time she was small, defenseless…scared…angry….sad…

Akari's eyes grew wide….Okuda had unknowingly cast a spell…It wasn't unheard of for witches to cast spells unknowingly…

"Oh, Okuda…" Akari said gently as she placed a comforting hand on Okuda's shoulder…. She had a good reason to suspect that the constant hushed whispers of the Normals were what caused Okuda to cast her spell.

Unconscious spells only happen when the witch is experiencing a strong emotion…mainly a primal emotion like fear, lust, anxiety, or something of that nature….Unconscious spells can be very powerful if the emotion the witch is experiencing is a very powerful one…to be able to cast a time spell like that….Okuda must really have felt horrible….

"Come on…you didn't hurt anyone…Let's go get some more honeycomb toffee…Okay…?" Akari said reassuringly Okuda merely nodded.

"Okuda…I just have one thing to say to you." Rio said solemnly…

"W-what is it…?"

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" She cried out as she hugged the petite witch…Okuda flushed at the sudden contact…

"I-I…w-what…?"

"Casting a time spell is a difficult thing to do and yet you did so unconsciously! That must mean you have immense potential!" Rio cried as she rubbed her rosy cheeks against Okuda's red cheeks…

"I-I uh….well this isn't the first time something like t-this has happened…" Okuda said sheepishly…

"Oh, I can't wait for training tomorrow!" Rio said excitedly…. "Hm….It seems you have more power when you're experiencing strong emotions…Well yeah duh….that's most witches….but you seem to like draw upon energy….like a vessel…and a very good vessel at that…not only drawing on your magic but others too! That's amazing…"

Rio kept on rambling as both Okuda and Akari could feel a sweat bead roll down their heads….But they were both secretly happy Rio was able to lift up the somber mood.


	6. To sister's house we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small-time skip like micro

Okuda idly stared out the translucent plane window; silently observing the soft cotton white clouds that rolled slowly pass her…She was happy she was finally able to relax in the airplane since earlier this morning was such an adrenalin rush. Akari forgot to set her alarm the previous day and they both woke up late. They had to hurriedly drag all their luggage with them, get a taxi, drop off their luggage, go through security, and find their plane before it took off without them…They luckily made it on time…albeit it a bit worn out and frazzled.

Okuda let out a content sigh as she leaned her head back against the chair enjoying the silent humming of the plane engine. She was so very glad Akari had invited her over for the summer seeing as she would have just spent her entire summer sitting in a corner waiting anxiously for the bonding ritual.

" _Kraa..huh…Kraahuh…..Kraa…"_ Okuda giggled. Akari was snoring… _mm…perhaps a little nap would be good…_ Okuda thought as she gently rested her head on the headrest of the seat before nodding off.

* * *

Koro was impressed. In all his life he has never seen a creature move that fast.

(Which was saying something because he was arguably the fastest thing alive)

His onyx eyes idly followed his master's fast movements as a small amused smile etched its way onto his face.

"Uh….W-wait! No, it's not symmetrical now!" Aguri cried as she made a beeline towards the asymmetrical pillows.

Koro smiled, finding his master's antics entertaining to watch. Aguri had been up very early in the morning cleaning and organizing everything, it was almost as if she was possessed. Now, why was she doing this? Well, her sister and her sister's close friend were coming over for the summer and Aguri wanted everything to be just right. Koro wondered if humans were aware that the road to perfection is a similar road towards insanity.

Aguri was now balancing on top of a white stool frantically dusting the top shelves….the wobbling feet of the stool and Aguri's constant shift in weight told him that she would surely fall and hurt herself if she kept dusting like that.

"Come on Koro! Don't just sit there; help me out…Go clea-…!" Before she could finish her request she fell, as predicted.

Aguri let out a yelp in surprise as she clenched her eyes shut awaiting impact. Luckily Koro was able to catch her. Aguri hesitantly opened her eyes. She blinked.

"Oh…Uh…hehe….sorry guess I was a bit reckless…" She said sheepishly. "Thanks."

"It seems as though you've fallen for me, Aguri-sama." Koro said with his ever-present kind smile, his onyx eyes twinkling playfully.

"Well then, it's lucky you managed to catch me." She responded as her cheeks slightly flushed, not from the close contact but from the fact that she normally wasn't that clumsy.

"You are indeed very lucky. What if I hadn't caught you?" He asked gently scolding her. Aguri giggled.

"What do you mean of course you would've caught me you're the fastest thing alive, and not to mention my loyal familiar." Agrui confidently stated with a smile as Koro set her down.

"Oh but you forget I'm a demon and demons are untrustworthy, horrible dark creatures." Koro said trying to sound menacing but his playful undertone gave him away.

"Wha…you're a demon…? I _completely_ forgot _._ " Aguri said playfully as she dusted herself off, reaching out to grab her fallen duster. "You're not a dark creature, you're my friend and my loyal familiar, I knew you would catch me….So I knew I could be a bit reckless because you would always be there to save me." Aguri said with a gentle smile. Her tone changing from playful to seriously genuine.

Koro could feel his heart squirm within his chest. He wondered if she knew about the power she held over him….He was unsure if he should clue her in on that little fact….On the little fact that he viewed her as more than a master, more than an ally…more than a friend and that he would gladly do whatever she so commanded….no….it would be best to keep that a secret. After all, she was merely a human. Humans are fickle creatures. It's a well-known fact. Who's to say she won't fall in love with another man….? Who's to say her feelings for him would remain the same? So with this in mind, he managed to fight back the creeping blush and maintain his cool, calm, ever-smiling mask on.

"Oh~ And how would you possibly know that?" He asked coyly.

"Hmm…Call it women's intuition." She replied.

"Well, then just be more careful. I can't be going around catching you every single time you fall."

"You make it sound like I'm constantly tripping over myself." Aguri said with a childish pout.

"Well you are, take right now for example. You're running around tripping over your own thoughts, words, and stumbling around the house cleaning like a madwoman. I know you're excited to see your sister again, I'm excited too, but you have to calm down. Relax. You're overcomplicating things and overworking yourself and as you're familiar it's my duty to make sure you are one hundred and ten percent healthy and safe. What kind of familiar would I be if I let you die of over-exhaustion, a terrible one that's what!"

"Okay, okay. I get it." She let out a yawn. "You're right….I'll go take a quick nap…." She said like an obedient child, her exhaustion only now catching up to her. "Thanks Koro….for looking out for me…." She said gratefully.

"No problem! As your familiar your health and safety is my number one priority!"

With a final nod Aguri made her way to her bedroom, happily collapsing on her soft bed. As soon as Aguri was out of sight Koro's smile slowly fell from his face. _Your health and safety is my number one priority….I can't have you get hurt….I know you don't like it when I resort to violence, but I'm doing this for your own good….it'll be quick I promise….it's not like you have to know…It's better that you don't…._

… _Shiro…._ Just merely thinking about that monster's name made his bloodlust run high and his demon blood boil over…. _You will no longer be a threat; you will no longer hurt the person I care about the most._

* * *

"Attention passengers please stay in your seats and secure your seatbelts we will be landing soon."

Okuda's eyes slowly opened adjusting to the bright light that surrounded her. Small butterflies fluttered in her stomach as the plane slowly descended downwards.

"Oh…A-Akari, wake up…" Okuda said gently probing Akari's arm with her finger to wake her up. Akari squirmed around in her chair and begrudgingly opened her eyes.

After getting off the plane, they went to get their luggage. The echoing sound of footsteps filled Okuda's ears as did the loud chatter of passersby. The loud tapping sounds of feet on polished floors echoed loudly, resonating in-between the walls as thousands upon thousands of bodies pushed against each other scurrying around like black ants. Okuda could feel her heartbeat quicken as her hands grew clammy. She was not one for travel. To be in an unknown area swarmed with strangers made her nervous and when she was nervous she usually played with the hem of her school uniform but she had donned on pants today so instead, she nervously played with one of her braids to calm her nerves.

"Oh, there it is." Akari said spotting their luggage.

After getting their luggage they made their way to the wand retrieval center aka WRC. Witches weren't permitted to have their wands with them onboard planes. Not since the terrorist attack of December 12th….It was a tragic event. The plane was filled with Normals, many of which perished in the airplane crash. It's suspected that an underground organization of magic users were to blame. This notion stemmed from the fact that this wasn't the first time a terrorist attack against Normals has happened. Many think this secret organization plans to completely wipe out all non-magic users….though their true motives are still unknown. Members of this supposed underground 'secret' organization call themselves SERAPH, which stands for Supreme Enchanters' Regime Authorizing the Purging of Humanity. But, the media and masses have dubbed this organization, SERAGH, which stands for, Syndicate of Enchanters Removing Average Guiltless Humans. Manami let out a sigh….it was organizations like SERAGH that gave witches and other magic users, such as herself, a bad name….

"You okay Manami?" Akari asked when she heard her best friend let out a tired sigh. "Is it jet lag…?"

"U-uhh….Yeah I-I'm just not used to traveling…." Manami responded softly trying to rid her head of previous gloomy thoughts.

"If you want we can get you something to take care of that…." Akari suggested.

"O-Oh no, no. T-There's really no need, I'm sure I can just walk it off." Manami insisted. She didn't want to delay their journey.

"Hmm….If you say so…" Akari responded with a slightly concerned look on her face.

* * *

"Here we are!" Akari cheerfully exclaimed as she proudly gestured to her sister's living domain with a flourished arm.

It was a very modern house with gleaming white walls and a single gray accented wall with sharp straight lines and cube-like features. It was two stories tall and its green front lawn was duly protected by an encircling fence. Manami felt like the blinding white of the walls and the melancholic grey wall made the house feel a bit cold and sad, but the colorful bed of flowers in the front yard that was just blooming made her feel more welcomed as did the two colorful wind spinners and chiming furin wind chimes. Just as she was making her way towards the fenced entrance Akari had already bounced off to knock at the front door clearly excited to see her older sister. Okuda calmly waited for the door to be opened while Akari was bouncing on the soles of her feet eagerly awaiting the sound of footsteps beyond the door.

Swiftly the door was pulled open from the other side with great enthusiasm and there she stood with her large sincere smile that radiated kindness. Okuda tried to make eye contact but Agui's choice of clothes was a bit….distracting… It was a rather unique outfit to put it kindly….She was wearing the usual pointy hat and black cape that witches were associated with…no doubt she had been in her witch's cove before she came to open the door. That wasn't what was strange, perhaps it was the tights. Yes, in fact, it had to be the tights and if they were different the outfit would be less odd…

The tights in question were a pale white with thousands of cartoonish black eyes covering it. The eyes were oval-shaped with six eyelashes; three on the top and three on the bottom with a single black ellipse that represents both the iris and pupil which vacantly stared at nothing. Accompanying the odd tights was a pretty bubblegum pink pleated skirt that just barely fell over her knees. Alongside that, she also wore a simple arctic blue t-shirt that had a cute lemon yellow cartoon octopus. The octopus was round with eight equally round small stubs that represent its tentacles. The cute thing also wore a unique little outfit. It was wearing a fancy black top hat with an equally fancy monocle sporting a dashing little mustache. Yellow text encircled the octopus reading: Sir squishy.

In all honesty, Okuda would love to have a shirt like that, though she would probably only wear it to bed. Before she could even say 'hello' both she and Akari had been enveloped in a large and slightly painful bear hug. Shocked by the sudden contact Okuda's whole body froze up and stiffened like a stone. Even though both Rio and Akari were physically affectionate with her plenty of times she could never get used to such physical close contact, it made her feel awkward. She could feel Aguri's soft hair against her skin as well as the cool touch of her chrysoprase earring. (No doubt her vessel)

"Oh, it's so good to see you two!" Aguri cried out happily as her hold on them tighten boarding between an overly affectionate sisterly hug and a cobra's suffocating embrace.

"C-can't…breathe…" Okuda muttered out.

"Hahaha sorry, sorry…I'm just so happy to see you two!" Agui said sheepishly as she loosened her hold on them. "Now let me look at you two."

She took a step back to survey them.

"Oh how much you've grown."

"You sound like mom." Akari joked.

"Well come on in. I'm sure you two must be tired. I'll have Koro bring your stuff upstairs while I make some tea so we can catch up, does that sound okay?" Aguri suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Akari said happily. It was good to be home…


	7. Catching up

Letting out a content yawn Akari slowly rose up from bed rubbing her eyes to rid herself of any leftover sleep. She opened her eyes and gazed around the guest room where she and Manami had slept… A small smile tugged at her lips. It was good to be home…

Speaking of Manami she wasn't currently in the room. Her bed was left empty and neatly made and seeing as her glasses were gone from the nightstand alongside her hair ties Akari assumed that Manami had got up early and was probably downstairs or taking a shower. She supposed she might as well join her best friend downstairs and get some breakfast.

Leisurely stretching her aching muscles Akari tossed the blankets aside and went to get ready for the day. Yesterday was uneventful but still highly enjoyable, despite the jet lag Akari felt that day. It's been a while since she's seen Aguri in person, no thanks to a certain creepy faced bastard. It was a shame though that Aguri's familiar was not there to meet them.

 _How rude_ …Akari thought. Was it not the duty of a familiar to be a polite and obedient servant? He wasn't even there to pick up their luggage. Did he forget that they were coming to visit? _How_ _careless_. _Aguri must be too soft on him_. She'll make sure her familiar won't be as forgetful and inconsiderate.

Descending down the stairs with a tired smile Akari caught a glimpse of dark hair from the corner of her eye; it was Manami. The petite dark plum-haired girl was hunched over the kitchen table muttering quietly to herself as her right hand furiously scribbled something down on a piece of paper. Akari quietly tipped toed her way closer and without warning she snatched the paper Manami was working on. This surprised Manami who jumped back reflexively.

"Manami. What did we say…?" Okuda merely squirmed sheepishly in her seat before replying.

"T-t-that we shouldn't obsess over the bonding ritual…." She muttered quietly as she fidgeted with her fingers. One of the many habits she had when she was nervous or embarrassed.

"Because…." Akari said probing Manami to continue.

"B-Because we should take time to relax…"

"Exactly! Now come on and get ready Aguri said she was taking us to the town you can work on your summoning spell later."

Manami merely pouted but complied anyway.

* * *

The town was fairly large, of course not nearly as large as Tokyo or Nagasaki but it was only a short car ride away from the latter. The cool wind of the ocean was especially nice and relaxing. The smell of salty water was wafting in the breeze alongside the fumes of cars. It was busy, but it wasn't overwhelming. It was nice.

"So what do you think of the town so far?" Aguri asked expectantly.

"It's very nice." Okuda replied as she gazed out towards the nearby docks.

"I agree and it isn't too far from Nagasaki!" Aguri replied.

"I'm glad you two seem to enjoy it here! If you want we can go hang out in the beach for a while. Me and Koro love going there, it's so fun and relaxing."

"Speaking of Mr. Koro why isn't he here with us?" Akari asked seeing as the familiar stayed home. "He also wasn't there yesterday to greet us and now he won't even be joining us that seem-"

Aguri cut Akari off before she could continue.

"Koro assured me he had something very important to do yesterday and it took up more time than he thought. As for today I specifically told him to stay at home so we could have some girl time." Aguri explained defending her friend.

"Hm…I see but I still think-" For the second time that day Akari was interrupted.

"A-ah I w-would love to go see the beach...!" Okuda exclaimed nervously hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah let's just put a pin in this conversation and go have some fun in the beach!" Aguri exclaimed grateful that Okuda managed to change the subject.

"Okay, but we left our swimming suits in our luggage back home." Akari noted.

"Well then we'll just have to go shopping for some new swim suits first!" Aguri said optimistically. "Come on!" She continued excitedly as she grabbed them both by the wrists and dragged them to the nearest clothing store.

* * *

Aguri dragged me and Akari along before we had time to protest. We soon entered a boutique store that had a blue and beige color scheme. The walls were lined with thousands of swimsuits that ranged in color and style. I kind of felt overwhelmed by all the options. I shot Akari a glance silently hoping she would help me make my choice, after all, she knows a lot more about fashion than I do. Akari simply took hold of my hand and with a friendly smile lead me to the one-piece section. We both knew we both don't like showing too much skin…Me because I don't like drawing unwanted attention and Akari is still a bit self-conscious in regards to her still developing body….by which I mean her breast….it's her breast that she's self-conscious of. I guess they were small but at least she was no longer flat chested.

Standing in front of the mirror I can see how tense my shoulders are…I usually were one-piece swimsuits with a summer dress over it, but I didn't have a summer dress with me. The store only sold swimsuits and swimwear. Not only that but I had wanted to be bold and get a two-piece this time. It didn't show much more than a regular one-piece, it was a tankini after all. But still, for me it was step outside of my comfort zone.

The tankini consisted of a dark violet tiered ruffled top with a u- neck line that left my collarbone exposed and black panties. The top just barely hovered over my belly button. Perhaps the dark navy one-piece suit would be better…?

"W-what do you think…?" I asked shyly and gave a small twirl when Akari spun her finger around directing me to spin as she hummed in thought.

"I quite like it, though I wish they had more pastel colors for that article of clothing. I think a pastel purple would have suited you nicely." Akari commented.

"Hmm I don't know Sis I think the darker colors really bring out Manami's fair skin and bright eyes." Aguri commented as she grabbed her chin thoughtfully, her head slightly titled.

Akari blinked mouth open wide so much so that it nearly touched the floor. I too blinked in awe.

"Oh my god! That was actually good fashion advice and from YOU?! The world is coming to an end if you've actually gained any sort of fashion sense!" Akari exclaimed. Aguri pouted slightly dejected.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She cried, very offended.

"Oh uhh j-just that you have a….uhh… an u-u-unusually, exceeding peculiar, exotically odd and all together… quite impossible to describe sense of fashion." Akari explained nervously as she tried her best not to hurt her sister's feelings at least not more so.

"It's weird." The words came out before I could stop them. "OH I mean….uhh…not…at all weird…is what I meant….What I mean to say w-was weirdly average…" _Nailed it…_

"Well…It doesn't matter as long as I feel comfortable in it! So I say get the swimsuit if you like it." Aguri said with a pout although she tried shrugging it off as though it didn't affect her.

I thought it over…and for some reason I could hear the taunts of the flower girls. A frown tugged at my lips. If I was going to turn over a new leaf, this would be a nice step forward.

* * *

The beach was incredibly beautiful and relaxing. The salty smell and crisp air was refreshing and the sand beneath my feet was so fine and warm. The sunny sky shined brightly with little obstruction as its rays glimmered on top of the blue sloping waves. The rays of sun were warm and I liked the feeling of the light on my skin, but I did make sure to but on sunscreen beforehand. Akari and Aguri were currently dotting on their own sunscreen. While they did that I started scanning for a vacant area were we could place down the beach towels and bask in the rays of the sun. I had to use my hand to block the over joyous rays of light from burning my retinas.

"L-let's set up there." I pointed to a small strip of beach that was left almost vacant near the small fishing dock on the left side of the beach.

Akari took a glance to the spot I was suggesting and with a sunshine smile instantly agreed with my decision.

"Good eye, Manami." She said as she made her way towards me.

"T-Thanks." I responded modestly. A warm sense of validation ran through my body and made my heart resonate happily.

Akari's choice of bathing suit was a pink crochet flounce bikini top with matching bikini bottoms. The pink went really well with her pretty short green hair...Aguri on the other hand decided to go with a blue bikini with a neon fish pattern.

"Do you guys want to go for a dip or what?" Aguri asked as she laid down our towels.

"Actually I want to catch some nice sunrays and I want you to tell me stories." Akari exclaimed as she put on some sunglasses.

"Like Cinderella?" I asked confused slightly tilting my head in thought.

"No I mean like you know…Aguri's a professional witch she must have some good stories to tell about her adventures and such!" Aguri exclaimed. I flushed slightly in embarrassment…. _Of course she didn't mean fairy tale stories what was I thinking?!_

"Oh…well uhh…I don't know…What you're thinking of is a quester, a witch usually aligned with a guild that takes missions and quests. I'm actually a support supplier. I make potions, runes, and other enchanted objects to help questers on their missions, whether they are magical folk or not….I was a support healer for a team in a guild once though…would you like to hear about that?"

"Yes please!" Akari exclaimed. I simply nodded my head in agreement as I sat down on my respective towel eager to hear one of Aguri stories.

* * *

"And I was like _I never made a shield that big before_ and then as the swirling wave of fire came, I blinked and found myself standing behind a large blue shield! Needless to say everyone was so impressed and Koro praised me the whole day he even made me my favorite dinner as a reward!"

"W-Wow that sounds incredible!" Okuda exclaimed as stars began forming in her purple eyes while she listened intently to the reverting conclusion of Aguri's tale.

"Ohh so you and Koro are indeed pretty close huh~" Akari commented slyly with a feline grin.

"Oh hush you!" Aguri replied as she playfully slapped Akari's shoulder all the while trying to hide her coloring cheeks with her opposite hand.

"So how did you manage to cast that protective barrier spell?! Logically speaking you were low on mana and you only had that short ride over to memorize the spell so it should have been impossible!" Okuda excitedly commented her words effortlessly flying through her mouth at top speed.

"Uhhh hmm….Well it just you know…kind of happened… Like I felt a surge of energy and WHAM! I just did it…" Aguri explained.

She was a little disappointed that she could not fully communicate the feelings she had when she cast the spell.

"That's still very impress! Nothing less from you big sis. I hope I get to be as powerful as you! I even designed my incantation spell with a demon in mind so I could match your power level!" Akari excitedly confessed.

"A demon? You want a demon?" Aguri asked as if to confirm what Akari said.

"Yup!" Was Akari's simple reply.

"Oh well then it's only appropriate that I your big sister with a demon familiar teach you all I know!" Aguri said excited by the concept of being her sister's mentor and teacher.

"That's what I told Manami!"

"Well great minds think alike don't they?" Aguri said happily as her lips tugged upwards into a small smile with a giggle verging to escape them.

"So you really can teach us..?" Okuda asked hoping that they wouldn't be a burden.

"Us…?" Aguri asked confused as she slightly tilted her head to the left her bangs swooshing with her movement.

"O-oh uhh I if y-you don't want to I uhh I uhh mean I was thinking…I m-mean Akari said that I-I uhh well I don't want t-to intrude and I don't want a demon really...b-but well I uhh kinda of would like I mean I uhh…" Okuda stuttered out as she flushed in embarrassment.

She couldn't even talk right, how could she possible get a demon…She was so embarrassed that she opted to stare at the fine beach sand below her rather than look into Aguri's confused gaze.

"Oh! No, no! Okuda I would gladly teach you both! I just didn't expect you may have wanted a demon as a familiar is all. Don't worry. In fact! Let's start right when we get home!" Aguri exclaimed hoping to lift Okuda's spirits up.

"R-Really!" Okuda asked excitedly.

"Indubitably!" Aguri said reassuringly with a matter of the fact tone of voice as she got into the 'we can do it' pose.

"But first let's just enjoy the beach!" Akari suggested "After all we did say we were going to relax before worrying about the Bonding ritual."

"R-right!" Okuda replied with a determined smile and a twinkle in her lovely violet eyes and for what seemed like the millionth time Okuda inwardly thanked Akari for inviting her on this trip. Akari was just glad to see her best friend's eyes sparkle with such enthusiasm, seeing her Manami so happy made her feel happy.

"Oh, I know! Why don't we go collect some seashells? I would love some for my collection and some can even be used in potion making!" Aguri suggested.

"O-oh they would also be good for the bonding ritual…I still need to gather some items for the summoning spell." Okuda confessed.

"Yeah, ok! So after that we can go build a sandcastle!" Akari added

"A-and it w-would be nice if we could have a dip in the ocean before it gets dark." Okuda said.

"Okay then! It's decided! Let's make this the best beach day every!" Akari cheerfully exclaimed as she took Okuda's pale slender hand in hers and started jogging towards the shore's end so that they could walk alongside the gentle waves of the beach to find seashells. Aguri quickly followed as she giggled over Akari's enthusiasm.

* * *

Koro let out a tired sigh. He was half-way sprawled on the floor with his legs and feet probed up on the long couch in the living area while his bored onyx eyes sadly gazed up at the ticking wall clock whose hands moved so sadistically slow. He _really, really, really_ wanted to go to the beach with the others, but Aguri specifically instructed him to 'hold down the fort' while she and the others had some private girl time. On one hand he could understand that she just really wanted to spend time with Akari and her friend, which she hasn't seen in ages, but on the other hand he's still her familiar and she always takes him out to the beach with her. He couldn't help but pout knowing that he was left out of the fun, it was totally unfair!

Did she purposely not invite him because he ogles her and to a lesser extent other large chested females? If so, was she then perhaps worried he would creep out the two young witches? He could behave! Pinky promise! He let out another sigh. Well, it's not like him promising anything would change things now… What if this was Aguri's form of punishing him when he unexpectedly left to… _take care of some business_ …and didn't come back in time to greet their guests? Who knows?

But if any one of those were the case he believed he could make it up to her. Yes, he most certainly could make it up to her, perhaps a nice meal and some full out pampering for all three witches. Oh! He could do their hair and nails! It would be like a sleepover! He could rent out some movies; make some popcorn, and a homemade meal. Oh! It would be FANTASTIC! The mere thought of all these fun activities made Koro smile unknowingly as he got up from his back and practically started pouncing up and down the soles' of his feet with excitement. This was going to be great! So without further delay he decided to transform himself back into his full demon form. He only had a few hours to prepare everything, but if he was in his full demon form then that limited time gap would be enough. In an unceremonious puff of grey smoke the once handsome young man was gone and was instead replaced by a funny looking bright sunny yellow smiling octopus thing. He let out his signature chuckle as he bolted out of the door (making sure to lock it on his way out) at an inhuman speed. Aguri was going to love this! (And by extension him!)


	8. To the Cove

I thought you put on sunscreen Akari." Aguri said as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Akari's once white as snow skin was now a flustered pink boarding on red near her shoulders and ears, the only non-pink skin was around her eyes were her sunglasses had been. It made her look like a pink raccoon.

"Wahhhhhh! I must not have gotten a strong enough sunscreen!" Aguri cried out as tears began to form around the outer corners of her eye while she childishly pouted before giving Aguri a glare that said: 'laugh I dare you.'

Seeing the glare made Aguri nervously clear her throat to try and rid herself of the giggles.

"Did you check to see if it was waterproof? We did take a quick dip in the ocean after we collected seashells." Okuda commented and despite Aguri's pink face she somehow visibly paled as her hazel eye grew wide in realization.

"…..FUUuCCcKKKK!"

"…watch your profanity."

* * *

Koro let out a pride sigh in triumph as he puffed up his chest admiring his work. Seeing as he didn't know what kind of movie the girls would like to see he decided to get a large variety of everything. You name it he had it: romance, action, horror, sci-fi, tragedy, family, animated, nonfiction, etc. He also managed to prepare various snacks for all four of them to feast on while they watched the movie. He had chocolate covered popcorn, brownies, custard pudding, honeycomb toffee, Neapolitan ice cream, cotton candy, and various sugary drinks. However, to balance out all the sugar he also got baby carrots, cheese on crackers, yogurt, celery sticks, various fruits like strawberries and grapes alongside some water bottles if any of them decided to stay on the healthy side.

"Fufufufu this will be the best sleepover ever!" Not long after exclaiming this notion, his sensitive ears could hear the sound of voices drawing near.

"Manami can't you make like an elixir or something?!" That sounded like his master's sister, Akari.

"Umm….If you mean something like a healing potion I don't know…I mean I don't have any ingredients on me and I'm not sure if the potion would really even help. I-it could just get rid of the pain and not the sunburn." Okuda responded

"Please you have to try!" Akari begged.

"Don't worry Okuda this will be a great way to start our lessons! I have tons of ingredients in my 'lab' so I'm sure we'll be able to make something to help Akari no sweat." Aguri said.

Before they got any closer he quickly transformed himself back into his human form and put on a salmon-colored maid apron that was covered in red hearts and frills with a large bow tied at the back. The pink stood nicely against the black of the maid uniform he had donned on. It also helped cover up his man cleavage that the black maid outfit with white frills so scandalously revealed. He made sure to smooth his hair out so as not to have any strands sticking out in weird directions and as the doorknob slowly turned he got into position. The door soon opened revealing behind it the three witches; one of whom had slightly pink skin and judging from their still damp hair it seems as though they spent the whole day at the beach.

"Welcome home masters~" Koro cooed out as he turned to face them with a stellar smile. He even blew them a kiss.

A pregnant silence soon loomed overhead as the three witches stared blankly onward their brains trying to comprehend their current situation. Finally, Okuda broke the silence by bluntly revealing what all three of them were thinking.

"Da fuck…?" She softly whispered under her breath as those where the only words that could express her confusion.

"Manami!" Akari cried out in shock. She knew Manami knew cuss words but to actually hear her say them was a big shock as her friend rarely used any profane language.

"…watch your profanity…" Akari said quietly in a sing-song voice before returning her attention to Koro and promptly asking what the hell was going on.

Koro decided to explain to them his thoroughly detailed and thought out master plan that he had been conjuring up since an hour ago.

"Well dear master, I felt really bad for my earlier behavior so in order to make up for it." The tips of his jet black hair slowly shifted colors from black to a bright yellow before curling up and springing back out as tentacles. "I decided I would prepare a fun sleepover!" He shouted enthusiastically.

Akari could feel a knot of guilt form in her stomach as she recalled all the less than nice things she thought about Aguri's familiar….but even so… This was one fetish too many for her liking!

"Look I even got you some honeycomb toffee especially for you Okuda-chan and some custard pudding for you Ms. Akari!" He said joyfully as his tentacle hair grabbed the said objects and presented them to the young witches.

Akari was still confused and didn't dare move an inch to grab the custard pudding that was so temptingly close to her face. On the other hand, Okuda saw nothing wrong with the situation now that Mr. Koro had explained why he was doing what he was doing so without hesitation she took the honeycomb toffee from the yellow appendage.

"O-oh uhh thank you but y-you didn't have to." She said modestly before taking a bite from her treat and letting out hum of delight afterward before devouring the rest of it.

"Well uhh Koro I umm really appreciate all that you've done really I do…" Aguri commented unsure of how to break it to her familiar that they would not be able to go on with his sleepover plans since they just made plans to make an elixir for Akari's sunburns.

This was all unbeknownst to Koro who simply began smiling as twinkling stars filled his onyx eyes like stars in the dead of night. He was extremely happy his master was appreciating his efforts. Everything was going according to plan.

"B-but unfortunately uhh we…" Aguri continued trying to avoid eye contact as she began fiddling with her hands nervously not sure how to let Koro down easy. Luckily Okuda chimed in.

"We have to start out training now so we can help Akari with her sunburns and hopefully get a nice demon familiar like you Mr. Koro." Okuda explained in the straightforward way she was infamous for.

There was a brief silence that loomed overhead when suddenly a dark depressive aura began to surround Koro like dark water-filled clouds. The stark contrast between his earlier bubbly aura and his now depressed one was so sudden that it made all three witches flinch back at the quick mood change.

"O-oh I see….it's okay I guess I can just…watch these movies by myself…there's no need for me being here so…." He mumbled quietly as he intently stared at the floorboards with despair….

Another brief silence came before being violently broken by Koro's sudden cries of despair.

"WAhhh! Of course, I should have known! I was so rude and now I can't make it up! I'm the worst! I'm such a disgrace! Don't look at me! WaHHHH!" He cried as he plopped down on the ground and started waving his arms and legs like a toddler throwing a fit, his large fluffy maid skirt flaying out in the process.

In all her life Akari had never seen a more pitiful looking man…it made her feel really, really bad… His tears where just jetting out from his eyeballs much like how the water spurts out a running hose when you put your thumb over it.

"W-what! W-why are you crying Mr. Koro? D-Did I do something…say something…Ah! I-I-I am so, so very sorry I didn't mean to make you cry…!" Okuda exclaimed as she kneeled down beside the crying man tentatively placing a hand on Koro's shoulder.

He stopped crying for a while before resuming at full force….The term 'cry me a river' was never more accurate…

"WAHHH! Look at what I did! I made Okuda-chan feel bad, even though it wasn't her fault! Don't cry Okuda!"

"I-I-I'm not though…You are."

"Aguri what do we do….?!" Akari whispered not knowing how to handle the situation while Manami did her best to calm down Koro. Aguri just gave a sheepish smile knowing that her familiar was just being his overly dramatic self…

"He's just being….extra…" Aguri put it lightly. "I got this."

Okuda was relieved when she saw Aguri coming from the corner of her eye. Aguri squatted down to Koro's level and with her mother voice she asked:

"Koro are you upset you couldn't come with us to the beach?" She asked gently.

Koro merely nodded in response as he sniffled.

"So you thought you did something wrong and that's why you wanted to throw this sleepover to make up for it while at the same time having fun with all us?"

Koro furiously nodded. Aguri sighed this was such a Koro thing to do.

"How do you feel right now?" Aguri asked the two young witches. "You two must be tired I'm sure one movie won't hurt…what do you think?" Aguri asked and Koro perked up at that statement, his eyes shining brightly with hope.

"Oh…I don't mind…" Okuda said.

Akari looked at Koro and she couldn't see a evil or rude demon she just saw a child in a grown man's body. He wasn't like anything she was expecting. She sighed…

"Just one movie will be fine…I am tired." She said and Koro's face broke into a wide smile.

"Oh! THANK YOU! So what do you girls want to see: romance, thriller, adventure?" He asked excitedly as he picked up random movies with his tentacle hair.

All three witches could only politely smile as they felt a bead of sweat fall down their forehead. They all thought the same thing. _He sure recovered quickly!_ It kind of makes you wonder if all that crying was just for show…

* * *

In the end, we let Koro choose the movie and he chose a romance comedy called: Casual Romance. It was a decent movie, Manami and Aguri liked it well enough, but just before the trailers even started Aguri and Manami made sure to give me some aspirin for the inflammation and a glass of cool water to rehydrate myself. Not barley ten seconds after the end of the film I saw a blur of colors and before I could blink the snacks and dirty tub ware were all cleaned up.

"All done~!" Koro proclaimed as he happily lifted his leg in joy…

It should be noted that he was still wearing the maid's uniform and it wasn't until now that I noticed he was also wearing black stilettoes. My left eye twitched involuntarily as did the corners of my mouth.

"Well then let's go!" Koro said.

"Go…?" Manami asked confused as she rubbed her tired eyes. Poor Manami must be tired.

I am well aware of the fact that she isn't much of an extrovert so all those social activates at the beach plus the movie must have drained her.

"Yes! We must start on your training immediately so that you will be ready for the Bonding ritual!" Koro explained.

"So where's your cove Aguri?" I asked as I try remembering the house's floor plan in order to figure out where Aguri's cove might be.

It would have to be somewhere that's well ventilated as the fumes of the cauldron are often overbearing… _Though Manami doesn't seem to mind them guess she developed a tolerance to them or something_. It would also have to be pretty big in order to contain all the basic necessities like enchanting books, wands, potions, cauldron, ingredients, etc.

"Oh, I think you're gonna like it! Come on, come on!" Aguri exclaimed excitedly as she began to beckon us with her hand.

Manami and I exchanged a confused look before slowly getting up from the blue couch and following Aguri's lead.

"Check this out!" Aguri said with a large toothy smile.

I directed my attention to what Aguri was motioning at…It was a…full length mirror? Could it be…?

"Aguri is this…Aguri..?" I looked over to where Aguri used to be only to find she wasn't there anymore.

"Aguri?" I called out again.

Koro simply motioned his head back to the mirror. With furrowed brows, I turned my attention back to the mirror. Suddenly Aguri's head popped out and I instinctively jumped back as any normal person would do. She was looking at me with a goofy smile as she outstretched her hand from the other side of the enchanted mirror. The mirror's surfaces shifted and rippled like water when she did.

"Well come on!"

Manami gasped excitedly with renewed vigor. She gave me this starry-eyed look before slowly making her way up to mirror. Aguri had already disappeared back into the mirror again and Koro wasn't too far behind. Manami slowly placed her hand on the mirror and watched as the mirror jiggled and rippled like water before walking in but not before offering me her hand. I took it and hesitantly made my way through the mirror.

On the other side was a room that was the exact same size as the room we were just in. It even had the same light brown wooden floors and white walls, but that was where the similarities ended as the contents in this room were significantly different from the other. The blue couch with the colorful pillows was gone alongside the yellow furry rug and small brown coffee table. In fact, none of the original furniture seemed to be here at all and there seemed to be no windows either, but despite that, the room was actually very well lit.

Various white and yellow orbs of varying sizes illuminated the room with light as they floated high above the ceiling alongside the hanging strings of glimmering crystals and seashells. The ceiling was so high up that there was a large loft up above that was only accessible through the set of floating stairs near the wall. The loft seemed to be covered in little cupboards that were filled with books and little knickknacks alongside various small bookshelves. No doubt that's where Aguri did her research and enchanting. There might even be a small desk and enchanting circle up there.

In the empty space between the floating stairs and the ground pushed against the wall were two large vitrine cabinets one of which was filled with potions and the other with jars of ingredients like sage, pickled spiders' eye, frog's breath, crystals you know the usual. Further in the back, there was a small fireplace where the cauldron was located. Just beside it was a long wooden desk filled with various tubes, flasks, weighing scales, and burners….I glanced over at Manami.

Her eyes were filled with stars as she swooned over all the alchemic equipment. She was holding her cheeks as a large smile formed on her flushed face. She looked like a kid that was ready to receive the most delicious piece of cake alongside a large present. Or more like me when I look at pudding.

"Behave Manami." I whispered fully knowing that the witch was already concocting up various elixirs and potions in her head.

She just let out a squeal as she nodded her head.

"I-I will!"

"Come on girls take a look around and once you're done you can come to the cauldr-.."

Before Aguri finished her sentence Manami whooshed past me to the center of the room, spun around in a quick circle and then made a beeline towards the cauldron.

"Okay done! Now, what size cauldron is this? Is it a standard size? Oh, it's very nicely maintained too!"

"Thank you I make sure to clean it three times a day!" Koro said proudly.

"Good, good yes but do you clean it with fire or electrolysis? Oh hey also is this enchanted with the lightweight spell?" Manami asked as she inspected the cauldron and the various other alchemic supplies like an overzealous artist analyzing classical art.

I turned to Aguri and saw that she was a bit surprised by Manami's sudden change of attitude from tired and shy to outgoing and energetic. I just gave her a sheepish smile in return.

"She's just really excited." I explained.

"Oh! Well…I do love passionate students! Go have a look around Akari we won't start without you okay….Yes, Okuda, it is enchanted!" She said as she made her way to Manami.

I smiled…That's just like Manami…Her and her tunnel vision. Always focusing on her passions and blocking everything else. I decided to take just a real quick look around as I highly doubt Manami will be able to stop herself from making potions.

On the opposite side from where the Cauldron was, was what seemed to be an indoor garden; to which Koro was already attending. There were lots of herbs and flowers aligned in neat rows with labels while others were placed in labeled pots. Right beside the plants was a small round desk. On top of it was a crystal ball and what looked to be a logbook. Opposite of that was a fake skeleton display and the wall beside the skeleton was covered in various anatomy diagrams of not just human anatomy but also of various magical creatures.

On the wall in front of the mirror's entrance running all the way down towards the round table with the crystal ball were a few geographical maps and various astrological star maps and ripped alchemic pages tapped to the wall. Right in front of that map filled wall was a small work desk that had a laptop on top of it alongside a small fax machine and a telephone and on either side of the desk were two small filing cabinets.

"Done looking around or would you like a tour guide?" Koro asked as he approached from behind.

When the fuck did he…? I thought he was tending the plants! When did he? Oh yeah, speed demon duhh…

"Oh no, I think I'm done looking around I better hurry over to the others before Manami starts making deadly toxins without me." I said.

"Your friend sure is interesting. I cannot wait to see what kind of familiar she gets." He said cheerfully as he smiled…He had those 'one of a kind' smiles…those smiles that make you feel happy and safe…

"Yeah me to…she's really amazing…uhh hey, Koro…I uhh… Well, I just wanted t-to apologize…" I said awkwardly as I didn't know how else to bring up the subject.

"For what Mrs. Akari?" He asked as he tilted his head his smile slightly fading as he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"For well…assuming you were a jerk…I mean for making you think you were at fault….a-and I just wanted to say….I don't think you're a jerk…I'm actually really, really thankful that you saved my sister from her abusive relationship…."

"It was nothing, your sister means the world to me…She's my master after all…" He replied sincerely with a modest smile.

"Yeah well, thanks anyway…b-but uhh yeah, that's all I wanted to say so uhh I'm just gonna you know."

"Go one they're waiting for you….besides La Blanca Rosa is about to start! And they just found out Carlo's twin brother, Juan is actually alive but he has amnesia!" He said excitedly.

"Well, you have fun with your soap opera!" I said cheerfully as I quickly made my way towards the other side of the room.

I took a quick glance at the walls and saw that instead of diagrams and maps filling the walls there were mostly shelves on the wall alongside some tapped alchemic equations.

"Hey, guys hope I didn't keep you waiting." I said mainly directing my statement for Manami's ears.

"So what do you think?" Aguri asked.

"I like it! But why is it here? I mean why not use a room in your house?"

"Oh well, two reasons! One it saves up space and it lets me bring normals in without them accidentally finding my cove as only beings with magic can enter the mirror and two…because S-Shiro didn't know about it…" She said her voice growing softer when she said the second reason.

I frowned at Shiro's name…This must have been Aguri's safe haven…her sanctuary….Damn that Shiro for making Aguri so scared for her own well-being that she actually needed to create a place to hide from him.

"Hey, I heard what you told Koro…" Aguri said trying to change the topic once she noticed my frown.

"O-oh…" I flushed… "Y-yeah will I mean I felt bad and I thought he needed an apology…"

"Thanks…" She said

"For what?" I asked

"For, giving him a chance he's a really good guy."

"Yeah…I know…He did save you after all…"

"Multiple times…I don't think I can ever repay him." She said with a small smile her eyes looking out into the distance as if she was reminiscing about something…

"Hey, where's Manami?" I asked suddenly noticing Manami's absence…

"Well, she's already upstairs looking for some recipes to help with your sunburn…. Sorry I couldn't hold her back." Aguri sheepishly admitted.

"When it comes to alchemy no one can hold her back." I confessed as I let out a laugh.

"At least she's excited!" Aguri chimed.

"If you think she's excited now wait till she actually starts brewing. I remember one day back at school she started making potions in the morning and didn't stop till the sun started setting and she only stopped because she was missing ingredients and the next day she made me go with her to help her find some special ingredient for one of her potions! We spent all day looking for it!" I said as I smiled at the memory.

"Well then it's going to be a long night isn't it..?" Aguri said.

"You bet it is!" I exclaimed before Manami's laughter came from upstairs.

I loved her laugh. It was as sweet as she was and it started out as an innocent giggle than a hearty chuckle before going from one to a hundred in a matter of seconds. I love her laugh but right now she sounded like a crazy mad scientist.

"…"

"…"

"…."

"You hold her down and I'll get the sleep powder." I said.

"Got it…It's on that top shelf over there." I nodded in response…this was going to be a looooong night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be put on the backburner for a while because I want to finish some of my other works. Thank you for understanding!

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting this from fanfiction.net. I'll probably make this into a series since it's pretty long.


End file.
